A Letter
by charlieboy
Summary: B/A in a loose sense. Alex is a teenager that has a school assignment of writing a letter to a serviceman. Though she knows of no one that is in the service, her teacher helps her find one. Okay, it's kind of a fluffy. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well, we are heading into the holidays, a hectic time of year, but also one that allows us to have a little fun with the characters. It has been ages since I submitted a story... Hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave a review.

A/N: I do not own the characters in this story...just enjoy borrowing them for a moment. I promise to put them back unscathed!

Chapter 1

Assignment

The fourteen year old had her feet hooked together and swung them beneath her desk. Leaning her head on her hand, she stared at the blank piece of lined paper. She looked up at the chalk board again, and back down at the paper. She bit her lip. Her hand shot up in the air. "Ms. Peevy. Oh Ms. Peevy!"

The middle aged woman sitting behind her desk looked up from the book she was reading. She sighed, noting who was calling her name. "Yes Alexandra?"

Alex frowned at the teacher's use of her full first name. Standing up, she looked at the teacher. "Ms. Peevy, I'm finding it difficult writing this letter, when I don't know who I am writing it to."

Kristine Peevy sighed. In her few years of teaching, she had never found a young woman who was so obstinate about doing her work. "The word is whom."

The girl cocked her head. "Huh?"

Ms. Peevy sighed audibly. "It's not _huh._ It's oh, and you said who, the correct English is whom."

She bit her lip hard, trying not to argue with her teacher. "Yes Ms. Peevy. But how can I write to someone, _whom_ I don't even know?"

Ms. Peevy looked around the classroom, she smiled. Many of the students were taking the task at hand with interest and no hesitation. She returned her gaze to the small, slim built young woman. "Alexandra, I don't know why you find this so difficult, when most of the other students don't seem to have a problem."

Alex stood her ground. "Ms. Peevy, I don't know anyone over there, so how can I fake it?"

She smiled at the youth's response. "I'm not asking you to fake it. I'm asking you to write a letter to someone in the military to thank them for the work they are doing, to wish them a Merry Christmas, and a safe return."

The youth, unceremoniously blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, that's just it. I don't know whom is going to be getting this letter, so how can I thank them for the work they are doing, when I don't know what they are doing?"

Kristine felt her temper rising. "Alexandra, have a seat."

Her voice was firm, she was done arguing with her. Alex took her seat, watching the teacher, who had pulled a pink pad of paper out of her desk drawer, and began writing on it. She looked up and her eyes met Alex's defiance. "Here's a pass to the library. There's a volunteer that works there on Tuesdays and Thursdays, her son is in the Army. I want you to talk to her and write the letter to her son."

Alex opened her mouth to object, but Ms. Peevy held up her hand. "Now, Alexandra." The _no argument _in her voice was clear to the young woman.

With that, Alex collected her papers and pencil from her desk. As she passed by Kristine, she took the note from her hands. Quietly making her way down the hall, she glanced at the note. Shaking her head, she wondered if just writing a simple, non-nondescript thank you to anyone wouldn't have been somewhat easier. She pushed the library door open and stepped in. The lights were low, but skylights allowed the mid-day sun to filter down into the room. Alex quickly glanced around the room, spying the plump figure of Mrs. Brown behind the counter.

Moving quickly to the counter, she presented Mrs. Jan Brown with her pass. The elderly woman put the glasses on her nose, looking it over, she skewered her lips. "Mrs. Goren is shelving the returned books on the left side. You can speak with her, but...try to limit it to ten minutes."

Alex cocked her head in question. "Is she that busy?"

Mrs. Brown shook her head, the chain hooked to the bows of her glasses swayed in time with her second chin. Alex suppressed a giggle. "No, no problem, she just," The woman paused. "She just doesn't do well with a lot of questions."

Nodding, Alex moving towards the rows of books to find her. Turning the corner, she nearly ran into a woman whose black peppered hair was in a bun. The books she held, went flying from her arms. Alex quickly bent down to help her pick them up. "Sorry."

The woman took the books from Alex's hands. "Hmph. This is a library, not a freeway, young lady."

She shrank back from the sharp voice of the woman, wishing all the more that she had just written the letter to an anonymous receiver. "Yes Mrs. Goren."

She cocked her head slightly in surprise. "Do I know you?"

Shaking her head she responded. "No ma'am."

Frances eyes sparked, as she put the books on the shelf. Turning towards the youth, she smiled. "Mrs. Goren, please, ma'am sounds old. Now, what can I do for you?"

The words flew out of Alex's mouth. "My name is Alex, Alex Eames. We have to write a letter to someone in the service to thank them for what they are doing, wish them a Merry Christmas, and hope they come back soon. Ms. Peevy thought I should speak with you."

Mrs. Goren smiled as she led the way to one of the tables. She sat down, and waved at Alex to do the same. Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, she looked over at Alex. "Kristine is a good teacher. Do you know she has a brother stationed in Philippines?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I didn't know."

Francis nodded. "Well, Alex, how may I help you with this letter?"

Alex bowed her head. "I argued with Ms. Peevy, about not knowing whom I was writing, or thanking them for the job they are doing, when I don't know what they are doing. She suggested that I speak with you and write your son."

She tapped her forehead as if trying to bring the information to the fore-front of her brain. "Well, his name is Robert, sometimes he goes by Bobby. He is currently in Germany, but he has spent some time in South Korea. He's a..." She paused, again tapping her head lightly with her index finger. She stopped and smiled brightly. "He's with the Criminal Investigation Division."

Pulling a small wallet from a pocket in her sweater, she read off his address to Alex. Who quickly jotted the information down. Alex looked up. "When do you think he'll come home? Do you think he'll make a career in the army?"

The smile faded from Francis' face, her voice became explosive. "How am I suppose to know that? Do you think I know what he wants?"

Abruptly standing, she pushed the chair away, nearly knocking it over. Alex watched her in surprise. As Frances disappeared around the shelf of books, Mrs. Brown walked quietly to the table. "Close your mouth, Alex."

She bit her lip and looked up at Mrs. Brown. The elderly woman's face held a sad smile. "Frances, is ill. That's why I suggested only ten minutes, she seems to hold it together for that long."

Alex released her lip from its hold. "All I asked her, was when her son is coming home, and if he was going to make the service his career."

Jan nodded. "Sometimes..." She looked apologetically at the young woman. "Sometimes she reacts

rather suddenly." She shook her head, looking at the end of the row of books, where Frances had disappeared. She tapped the table, bringing Alex's eyes to her own. "She _is_ a good woman, it takes time to know her, but she is. Tell me why you needed to speak with her."

Alex quickly explained her mission. With Mrs. Brown help, she was able to find out information concerning the CID, as well as what it took to become a Sergeant. Closing the last reference book, she placed it back on the shelf. Picking up her papers and pencil she headed back towards the classroom as the final bell rang for the day.


	2. The Letter

**The usual disclaimers! Please remember to leave a review! **

Chapter 2

The Letter

Alex burst into her home, dropping her backpack onto the kitchen table. Reaching for the cookie jar, she called out. "Hey Mom, I'm home!"

She heard her mom's voice trailing from down the hall. "Take your backpack up to your room!"

Grinning, Alex put the lid back on the cookie jar. Shoving a cookie in her mouth, she picked up the backpack and ran up the stairs. Kicking the door open, she threw the pack on the bed. Just as she began lifting her blouse over her head, she heard a giggle. Turning, she saw her brothers peer at her, she frowned and kicked the door closed on them. "Brats."

Hearing a roar of giggles, Alex slightly opened her door, bellowing. "Mom! They're doing it again!"

A firm voice came up the stairs. "Boys, get down here, _NOW_!"

With that, the disappearing sound of steps came through her door. Stripping down, Alex quickly put on her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She stretched out on the bed, eying the blue bag. Sighing, she hooked one of the straps with her foot and pulled it close enough for her to grab it. Unzipping it, she pulled her notes from the bag. Reading them, she skewered her lips. _I wonder what you look like?_ Her brow furrowed. _Would Mrs. Goren have a photo of him? Would she share it with me? Would I dare ask her to see it? _Alex shook her head, mumbling. "That will never happen." Pulling a pencil from her backpack, she scribbled a few notes. Sighing, she tossed the pencil down, turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

_If I'm fourteen, he must be...what? Twenty-one? Old. What made him decide to join the Army and go so far away from home? _She paused, remembering Mrs. Goren's explosive response to her simple questions. _If Mom or dad were like that, I'd leave too. _She shook her head, retrieving the paper and pencil, she reviewed her notes. _Okay, if I get this done today, I don't have to think about it the rest of the weekend._

She tore out a sheet from a notebook and began scribbling. Two hours later, she was lying on her belly , with her legs up in the air with her feet hooked together. She studied the sheets of paper, grinning. _There! That's done. _She looked around the bed at the crumpled sheets of paper. Sighing she pushed her body in a sitting position, stuffing the letter into her notebook. Picking up the balls of paper, she got of the bed and tossed them into the waste basket. Finding two more on the floor, she bent down and picked them up and lobbed them in the receptacle. She furrowed her brow. _I wonder if Dad is home, and if he has time for some hoops before dinner?_

With that, she opened her bedroom door and raced down the stairs. She found him in his favorite chair in the living room. He peered over his glasses at his daughter who barely came to stop in front of him. "You are home!"

He grinned at his daughter's energy. "Where else would I be?"

"Hoops?"

Glancing at his wrist watch, he nodded. "I believe we have time. You'll have to spot me five points."

She shook her head adamantly. "Ah, Dad."

"Ah Dad nothing, you beat me by ten last time."

Alex smiled. "Three points."

He laughed as he pushed himself out of the chair. "Deal!"

* * *

Ms. Peevy smiled as she laid the three page letter down on her desk. Glancing over towards Alex's desk, her smile turned to a grimace. Alex was sitting at her desk, she had twirled a piece of her hair into a spiral and stuck the end into mouth. Obviously deep in concentration with her currently work, she didn't see Ms. Peevy step up to the left side of her desk. "Alexandra." Ms. Peevy paused, taking a deep breath. "Alexandra, could you please remove your hair from your mouth."

Alex looked up, opening her mouth allowing the offensive object drop from her mouth. "Yes, Ms. Peevy?"

The woman sighed again, extending the papers out to the youth. "You did a very good job writing the letter...though, at times, I felt like you were interrogating him, rather than writing him."

Alex furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "Well, he is in CID, and I am the daughter of a police officer..."

"That's true, but..."

"You did want us to write to them as if we were speaking to them?"

"Yes, but..."

"I figured he was use to talking that way, and I was use to talking that way, it would be easier to for him to read it, and me to write it. And that it would be okay. Right?"

Ms. Peevy stared down in the open face, suddenly realizing that she had just fallen victim of this youth's logic. Pursing her lips, a slow smile worked it's way across the teacher's face. "Alexandra, we never start a sentence with the word _And._

Alex smirked as Ms. Peevy turned to go back to her desk. As she sat down, she wondered how Alex won that discussion. Shaking her head, she spied a young man, just about to pass a note to another. "Sam, come up here and pass the envelopes around to the others. Everyone, it's time to address the envelopes. So, pull out your letters and copy the address to the servicemen like I have it on the board."

* * *

**Weeks later...**

"Hey Sargent Goren!" A lanky red haired youth called out to a group of men waving an envelope in the air.

A tall dark haired man sitting alone beyond the group of soldiers, raised his eyes from the book he was reading. His eyes narrowed as he noted the wide toothy grin on the Private. Slowly standing, he moved towards the young man. Robert Goren stood a good head taller, as he stared down into the grinning freckled face. The Private's grin was rapidly fading in the shadow of this man. "You got a letter...Sir."

His voice went up half an octave, suddenly realizing that this tall individual wasn't appreciating the attention of the others in the room. Goren panned the room, finding several sets of eyes studying the two of them. Sighing, he snatched the envelope from the now cowering Private. "So, I get letters." His voice was a low growl.

Without thinking, the youth shook his head. "Not like this, this ain't your mom."

Robert took a threatening step towards him. "You, you read my letter?"

The Private moved away from him, feeling even smaller. "No, no Sir! I, I saw the handwriting."

With that, Robert turned, making his way back to his table. Sitting back down, he held the letter in both hands as he studied the writing. Flipping it over and over in his large hands, he lifted it to his nose, and gave it a quick sniff.

A deep voice came from behind him. "Sargent, are you going to eat it, or read it?"

Goren slowly smiled as he tucked the unopened letter into the inside of his coat's breast pocket. "Just checking it for illegal contraband, Sir."

Slightly turning he faced his commander, a fifty-something man, who had proven himself over the years, but hadn't let the job sour him. The elder officer smiled, noting that the letter had been put out of sight. He nodded his approval. "Better to enjoy notes from home during quiet time."

Robert nodded, relieved that his private life was still his. "Yes Sir."

He pulled out a chair, lowering his bulky form on it. "I want to talk to you about the current case. I have a few thoughts about it."

Goren closed the book, placing his elbows on either side, he leaned forward waiting.


	3. Two Of A Kind

**Sigh, don't own them, don't get anything from writing about them, except purr-dee-enjoyment! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 3

Two of a Kind

Goren stretched his lean, long form out on the bunk, grateful that he was alone. His shoes were off, placed neatly on the floor beneath him. His hands were clasped behind his head as stared up at the ceiling, allowing his thoughts to drift. His eyes began to droop, when, in his peripheral vision, his eye fell on his coat. The word _letter_, popped into his mind. Swinging his legs to the floor, he walked over to where his coat was hung. Reaching inside, he pulled the envelope out.

Stretching back out on the bunk, he held the envelope in front of his face, studying the lettering. Cocking his head to one side, he decided, _feminine._ He skewered his lips in thought, wishing the letter had passed through the civilian post office and not the military. Sighing, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He carefully cut the envelope open, so not to damage the contents.

* * *

Alex enviously watched as two of her classmates ripped open their envelopes. "Oh Ms. Peevy!" Alexandra waved her right hand in the air. "Ms. Peevy!"

Kristine rolled her eyes before turning away from the black board to face her. "Yes, Alexandra?"

Alex cringed at her elongated name. "Michael and Luther got responses from their letters. How long do you think before I get a response?"

She looked into the excited teenager's face. "Well, that depends. Where did you send your letter?"

Alex dug out her papers and read the address. Looking up at Ms. Peevy with hopeful eyes. Kristine cleared her throat. She reached up and pulled the map of the world down. "Who can find Germany for me?"

Scott raised his hand. Kristine smiled, nodding at the blond hair boy. He stood, pausing to push is large black framed glasses up his nose. Walking quietly to the map, he stood in front of it. Reaching up, he pointed to a purple area. His voice was barely audible. "There. That's Germany."

"Thank you Scott." Just as he moved in front of Ms. Peevy's line of vision, Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

With a devious smile, he took a quick step to the side, allowing the teacher full view of Alexandra's facial expression. Kristine pursed her lips. "Alexandra Eames, that will be enough of that!"

Her tongue quickly disappeared back into her mouth. Sitting back in her chair, she waited for the teacher to continue.

* * *

Bobby slowly pulled the sheets of paper outside of the envelope, carefully unfolding them. He smiled as he noted the words were written by a youth. The _i's_ were dotted with big circles. _Fifteen?_ He began reading the letter, suddenly realizing it had been awhile since he had any letters from home, and the hunger he felt inside him to have any news. He paused, slightly smiling sardonically. _Home? Now that's a strange name to call where I have come from. _He growled at himself trying to rid his mind of Frank's antics and his mother's illness. His eyes fell back on the page.

_'Dear Sargent Goren, or may I call you Bobby?'_

"Bobby's fine."

_'Anyway, my name is Alex. Everyone calls me Alex, except my teacher. She INSISTS on using my full name, Alexandra, which can be aggravating. So, I am wondering, do you use Robert or Bobby more?'_

Bobby grinned. "Something tells me, you can be a handful, Alex."

_'We have this assignment in English to write individuals that are in the Service. You know, to thank them for what they do, hope they all come home soon. Anyway, thank you.'_

Bobby smiled. "Sounds like Ann Landers guilt the teacher into this."

_'I spoke with your mother, she works part-time in our school library...'_

His smile faded, wondering what effect his mother had on this young lady. "Jeesh, I hope she was having a good day."

_'She gave me your address, and answered a few questions and then left abruptly.'_

Bobby sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "I bet she did."

"_Mrs. Brown, the Librarian, helped me research what someone in CID does. Did you always want to be a criminal profiler? _

He bit his bottom lip. "Not always, but I'm good at it."

"You're good at what, Goren?"

A startled Bobby looked over towards the door, where Corporal Higgins stood. He silently berated himself for being so engrossed in the letter that he missed the squeak the door makes when it is opened. He quietly folded the letter, slipping it under his pillow. "Just talking to myself."

The blond haired man laughed. "I'd be careful admitting that. It might get you in the psych ward." He raised a brow. "Was that a letter?"

Bobby raised himself on one elbow, the feeling of wanting to protect the contents of the letter from others came over him. "Yeah."

"Well, who from?" The corporal sat on his own bunk, not too far from Goren's. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees in interest.

"It's just, just one of those letters from a school kid. You know, _wish you a Merry Christmas, hope you make it home soon." _Goren replied nonchalantly.

Higgins leaned back on his bunk. "Yeah, I got one of those. Pretty lame, huh?"

Bobby swung his feet to the floor, feeling his temper rise. He silently took a deep breath, trying not to say something he would regret. _I'm not going to be here that long, why ruin a friendship?_ "Oh, I don't know. I don't get many letters from home. It's kind of nice to be remembered."

Corporal Higgins nodded in quiet understanding. Bobby watched in surprise as he slightly lifting his mattress, he pulled out an envelope. Higgins grinned sheepishly, his blue eyes sparkled as he spoke. "I don't get much mail either. I, I was thinking of sending him an answer. You know, maybe enclose some German postage, or a Duestche Mark or something for his _show and tell"._

* * *

Ms. Peevy took another deep breath, as a quiet spurt of giggles filled the room. "Ms. Alexandra Eames, we _don't_ stick our tongues out at our classmates."

"Yes ma'am." Alex hung her head. Kristine wasn't sure if Alex was truly sorry for what she had done, or just that she got caught.

Tugging on the hem of her jacket, Ms. Peevy paused a moment, glancing around the classroom for more violators. She turned towards the map. "Alright then. So, here is Germany, and here, is the United States."

Looking at the class, she smiled. "Your letter has a greater amount of distance to travel than Michael or Luther's letters. If I remember correctly, one went to Cuba, and the other was San Diego."

Alex silently nodded her head. A thought came to her, she looked up at Kristine, almost afraid to ask. "What are the chances that _my_ Serviceman will send a letter to me?"

Kristine took a breath. "Well, now, these Servicemen are pretty busy, and most do have family, and ..."

Eames hung her head again, the reality that there was a very good chance that she wouldn't get a letter set in. Her heart sunk.

Ms. Peevy easily read the young woman's face and body language. She bit her lip, trying to think of a quick answer. "The whole idea behind our letter writing was to let them know we remember them, Alex. _Not _to get letters from them."

Alex's ears caught her shortened name, putting a small smile on her lips, but didn't dissipate the disappointment. "Yes ma'am."


	4. Page One

**No, I don't own the characters...just having fun playing with them. I promise to return them when I am through.**

Chapter 4

Page One

Bobby quickly retrieved his letter, lightly holding it in his hands. "I haven't finished mine, yet."

Higgins laughed. "What? Are you trying to let it ferment? I couldn't wait to open mine. It's from a young man in the Bronx. His name is Scott."

Tilting his head, Goren eyed his roommate. He hadn't realized that this young man was as hungry for mail as he was. Bobby raised a brow. _He seems so gregarious with the others on base. A simple letter from a stranger, a boy at that, could mean so much to him? He's no different than me! _"So, you're going to send him stamps or money, what would you suggest that I send to a girl?"

Elbert looked at the Sergeant in amazement. "Don't you have any female siblings, or cousins?"

Goren sighed. "Just an older brother."

"Well, how about a charm bracelet, or a necklace?"

Bobby slightly nodded. "I guess, I'll finish my letter, and see if she hints at anything." Though, he had his doubts that this young lady would be that bold.

Elbert laughed. "I should have it so hard. Scott wasn't a bit shy about asking for something from Germany to show off to his classmates."

* * *

Alex ran up the steps to the side door of her home. "Mom, I'm home!"

She stopped at the table, looking at the small stack of mail. Biting her lip, she quickly rifled through it. _No letter. He's not going to write." _She carefully made the pile neat again. Alex sniffled, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her blouse. _He'll never write me._

"Hey, are you expecting something in the mail?" Her mother had just rounded the corner, wiping her hands on her apron. Seeing the frown on her daughter's face, she didn't wait for a reply, she nodded towards the cookie jar. "Made some chocolate chip cookies this morning. Better help yourself, before your brothers eat them all." She lifted the lid off the jar and held it out.

Alex reached in the cookie jar, and grabbed a couple of cookies. Taking a thoughtful bite from one of the cookies, she looked at her mom. Her mom smiled as she returned the jar to the counter. "Want to talk about it?"

Alex nodded, hooking a kitchen chair with her foot, she pulled it away from the table. Her mom poured two glasses of milk, grabbing a couple of cookies for herself. She sat down next to Alex, pulling her daughter's chair close to her. Alex leaned against her mom, resting her head against her shoulder. "Mom, have you ever been totally disappointed?"

Her mother softly chuckled as she took a bite of her cookie.

* * *

Elbert carefully stuffed his letter back in its' hiding place. Standing he grinned at Bobby. "I'll leave you to your letter."

Goren nodded. "Later."

With that, the Corporal grabbed his coat and was out the door. Goren watched it as it swung shut. Sighing, he stretched back out on his bunk, holding the letter between his hands. Pulling the letter from the envelope, he carefully unfolded it, finding the spot where he had left off.

_'I'm a student in the eighth grade. Not a bad student, but not a very good student. Some of the classes are just so hard...but I do try to do my best.'_

Bobby looked at the ceiling, trying to remember back to that age. "It is a tough age for anyone. Keep working at it Alex." He liked the way her name rolled out of his mouth.

_'My dad is a cop. I guess, in my mind I figure I will be one too, though I think I would want to be a detective of some sort. What are your plans when you get out of the Service, or do you plan to stay in? If so, why? Do you like to travel?'_

He skewered his lips in thought. "Right now, no plans. Not sure what's going to happen. Do love to travel."

_'Do you have any brothers or sisters? What do they do?'_

He grimaced. "He's a drunk, probably a drug user and a gambler. Good job qualifications, don't you think?"

Coming to the end of the first page, he paused for a moment. Swinging his feet to the floor, he padded around to the end of his bunk. Standing in front of his foot locker, Bobby opened it. He dug through it until he found a box. Lifting it out of the locker, he walked over to the small wooden table and set the box on it. He stared at the box, as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Sitting down in front of the box, he slowly lifted the lid, exposing it's contents. He lightly ran a hand over the pastel colored vellum paper. There were accents of gold along its edges and light brushes of gold swirls over the center of the paper. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at its lavish beauty. He had intended the stationery for his mother, Bobby bit his lower lip.

* * *

"So, that's why you've been rushing home, checking the mail?" Her mother gave her a squeeze.

Alex sniffled. "Yeah. Ms. Peevy said that I should remember that I am writing to him to thank him, and hope that he comes home safe and sound. I do, but..."

"But, you'd like to get a letter of thanks too." She pulled Alex closer and gave her a tighter squeeze. "Never stopped you from trying before."

Alex slightly pulled away, looking up at her mom. "What do you mean?"

Her mother smiled slightly. "Well, I seem to remember a young woman who wouldn't give up trying to help her dad, even when he yelled at her for handing him the wrong tools."

Alex grimaced. "It was an honest mistake."

"You eventually learned to anticipate what tools he needed, when he was working on the car."

She blushed smiling. "It wasn't so difficult."

"Oh, I don't know. How many girls your age know the difference between a channel lock wrench, and a socket wrench?

"It just took time to learn the tools and their purpose."

"Ah, time." Mrs. Eames gave her daughter another hug.

Alex paused, watching her mom stand up. "So, you think I should give it more time?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes the nicest surprises happen when you least expect it." With that, she began cleaning off the table.

* * *

Bobby pulled a sheet of the vellum paper out of the box. It's translucency surprised him. Lightly running his hand over it again, he smiled. Reaching for the pen in the box, he began writing.

_'Dear Alex,_

_Please call me Bobby...'_

**A/N: LOL Yes, I am going to stop the chapter right there! Give you all something to look forward to in my next chapter. To answer the questions, no, he didn't finish reading Alex's letter, yet. Yes, I'm evil. Mawwwwaaaahaaa :)**


	5. The Postman Cometh

**The usual disclaimers, though, I wish it weren't true. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 5

The Postman Cometh

Alex bit her lip as another student stood up, waving an opened envelope in the air. "Ms. Peevy, I received this yesterday!" The young girls eyes sparked with excitement, as the words burst out of her mouth. "It's from Puerto Rico."

Kristine smiled, turning to a world map she had fastened to a piece of cardboard, she stuck a pin in Puerto Rico. "Well, let's see, that makes six States, one Province, and three countries that we have received letters from." Holding up the map so all the students could see the pins.

Lowering the map, her eyes fell on the disappointed face of Alexandra Eames. Kristine drew a small breath in. "We still haven't seen any letters from Italy, Germany, Spain, and many others. Those will take a little longer for the letters to get there, and _if_ they should write, back to here." She glanced over at Alex, who was slightly nodding her head. Ms. Peevy smiled, relieved that the explanation had reached the young woman's ears.

"Alright students, let's open our books to Puerto Rico and learn a little bit about this Province." Kristine took a seat, lightly congratulating herself of tying World History, Geography, and the letters together, keeping it interesting for the students.

* * *

Stretched out on his bunk, Bobby gently pulled the letter from behind his pillow. He glanced around the room before he removed the pages. Unfolding the sheets, he moved the first sheet behind the last. Shifting his shoulders against his pillow finding a more comfortable spot, he begins reading.

_'I have two brothers and one sister. The boys are younger than I and can be a real pain. My sister and I fight a little bit, but for the most part, we get along.'_

Bobby paused, trying to picture a houseful of kids, a mom and a dad. He sighed, remembering his often absent father. "I wonder what it's like to have a normal family?"

_'Dad and I often play hoops. Are you into sports?'_

"Use to be. Not much any more." Abruptly, he pushed off of his bunk, pacing the room, waving the pages in the air as he spoke. "It's just that I loved the game, but not, not the..." He stopped, sighing, staring at the pages. "You don't want to hear about that, do you? You're younger, and love to play the game with your dad...you don't want to hear why I quit, do you?" Looking at the sheets of paper, he shook his head. "No, no you don't." He dropped his arm to his side and began rubbing the back of his neck, trying to remove the tension he felt growing. "I wonder how different things would have been, if ..." He stopped, allowing a low growl escape his lips. "No point in wishing something that never happened." He slumped in a nearby chair. The words were barely audible, even to himself. "But I do wish."

* * *

Alex walked the half block from her bus stop. "Mom's right, give it time. I wonder if I should write him again?" She pondered the question as she walked quietly up the steps to the door. "He might not be the kind of guy who likes to write letters, maybe he enjoys getting them." She skewered her lips. "I really would like to get a letter." She nodded her head adamantly to that statement, as she pulled the door and stepped into her home. Walking by the table, she eyed a single envelope on the table. The cheerful colored paper made her think of her mother's sister, Rose. Dropping her backpack next to the table leg, she sighed. _Well, at least someone is getting a letter._

Alex went directly to the cookie jar, pulling out two, sliding the jar back against the counter wall. Pulling out a chair, she set the cookies on the table, going to the fridge to get a glass of milk. Sitting down at the table, she reached over for the envelope. Her heart skipped a beat, and a squeal of surprise escaped her lips. Her mother quickly stepped into the room, smiling. "You found the letter!"

Her smile broadened. "I thought it was from Aunt Rose!"

Mrs. Eames laughed. "Aunt Rose wouldn't write on fancy paper like that, she'd use butcher paper."

She waited a moment, half expecting her daughter to rip it open. Alex's fingers lightly traveled the full length of the envelope, slowly turning it over reading the address. _His writing is better than I thought it would be._ She stroked the envelope again. The paper felt like butter beneath her finger tips. Mrs. Eames eyed her daughter in surprise. "You've been waiting a long time, aren't you going to read it?"

Alex clutched it to her chest, her eyes pleading. "No. I mean yes, but not here!"

"Alright, take the cookies and milk to your room."

The words barely out of her mouth, as Alex lept up from her chair, still clutching the letter. She gathered up her cookies and milk and headed up towards her bedroom. Her mother followed her to the base of the stairs. "Remember to bring that glass down when you're done!"

Hearing Alex's door close, she shook her head, and went back to the kitchen. Wiping off the table, she paused mid swipe. _I just hope it was worth the wait._

* * *

Bobby stretched his long legs out in front of him, staring blankly at the pages. _Get a grip Goren. _He swiped a hand over his mouth. His mind cleared as he focused on the words.

_'My mom stays at home. She's a good cook, and does a lot of baking. Her cookies almost melt in my mouth. I don't know how she does it. She wants to teach me, but, I don't see myself staying home cooking for someone. How about you?'_

He grinned. "I, personally love to cook. But, lately, I don't have too much time." He glanced around the small room. "That's a lie, I do have time, just haven't been inspired lately. As far as just cooking, no, I don't see myself doing that either."

_'I think my sister would be a great victim for Mom's plan. All she can talk about is how many kids she wants to have, the kind of home she wants to raise her family in, what her husband will do for a living. Yep, she'd be the one that Mom needs to train. Are you married, or have a girl friend?'_

Bobby chuckled as he tilted his head in thought. "You don't beat around the bush, do you Alex? Let's see, the last time I was on a date..." He raised a brow, suddenly realizing that it has been more than three months. "Let's just say, it's been a while."

* * *

Alex took a bite of her cookie as she stretched out on her bed. Staring at the envelope as she turned it over and over in her hands. She furrowed her brow as she tried to make out what type of paper he had used. _It doesn't really feel like paper._

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she flipped the envelope over to it's back. Biting her bottom lip, she thought a moment. _Scissors. _Reaching into her nightstand, she pulled out a pair of blunt end scissors. Carefully cutting the end of envelope, she slipped the letter out. She gasped as she unfolded the paper. _It's beautiful! I have never seen paper like this! _A small smile crossed her face as she read the first few lines.

_'Dear Alex,_

_Please call me Bobby...' _

**A/N: I thought it would be appropriate to stop the chapter right there. Lol More to come soon.**


	6. Time To Write

**The usual disclaimers. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 6

Time To Write

Alex adjusted her position on her bed. She felt apprehension building in her as she started over again. _It's only one page. How could he answer all my questions in one page? What kind of investigator are you? _She sighed.

_'Dear Alex,_

_Please call me Bobby. I hear enough of Goren, Sergeant, and Robert over here . Bobby, sounds friendlier, and easier to remember.'_

"Okay, Bobby it is." She scooted down on her bed, stretching out on her back, using her pillow to prop herself up. She read the letter slowly, savoring every word on the page.

_'It's vellum. I mean, the paper and envelope are made of vellum.' _

Alex furrowed her brow. "How did you know I was wondering that? Can you read minds? Okay, from where?" She squealed after reading the next few lines.

_'It's an unusual paper, and I thought that it would make writing and receiving a letter on this, a pleasant experience. What do you think? Although I bought it in Germany, it's actually made in France.'_

Alex smiled. "I think. I think you can read minds. You're right...at least about the receiving part of it. I think it would be fun to write on it too."

_'You've met my mother. She has given me a love for books. I even have a library card here, and visit it quite often.' _

Alex tilted her head against the pillow, looking at the ceiling.. "I wonder what kind of books you like to read the most? Can you read and speak German? Of course, you'd have to, if you go to the library over there."

_'Fiction, unless I am on a case, then, of course I use books for reference. It helps that I am fluent in German. There are so many good contemporary authors here.'_

Alex smiled, feeling a warmth coming over her. _It's almost like you're sitting right here talking to me. _She closed her eyes trying to imagine the sound of his voice. Slowly opening them again, she found her place on the page.

_'I have one older brother, Frank. He and I are not close. I believe, he is in between jobs right now.'_

"That's a shame, Bobby. Family is very important. Family...." She stopped, remembering her visit with his mother. "On the other hand, if your brother is anything like your mom, maybe not being close is a good thing."

_'I do like to travel. I have been to several countries. As far as staying in, I am not sure. Like you, I have toyed with the idea of being a detective.'_

She smiled the page, trying to imagine what it would be like to go from country to country. _I wonder if I will ever get the chance to travel like he does? _

_'Well, I see that I am near the end of the page. I considered writing one long letter, but since I send so few, and receive even less...would you mind if I write a little at a time?'_

Alex's heart skipped a beat. _He wants to write me again? _

_'Sincerely, _

_Sgt. Bobby Goren_

_P.S. Keep working hard in your studies, it will pay off.'_

Alex re-read the letter. _Will he really write? Or, is he just saying that? _Carefully folding the letter, she inserted it into the envelope, tucking it safely beneath her pillow.

___________________________________________

"Hey Goren, I thought you wrote to that school girl already?" Corporal Higgins had unceremoniously entered their room, letting the door slam shut behind him. The scent of rain filled the air in the room, as the corporal removed his rain coat. "Yeah, I remember, you sent your letter off the same time I did. So, what's up?"

Bobby was sitting at the table, with his box of stationery in front of him. He shrugged, somewhat uncomfortable at being caught. "I thought I'd break the letter up in parts. Take my time in answering her questions."

Elbert eyed him with surprise. "I figured you'd be glad to get that done? I mean, with the way you were struggling with what to send her in the first place."

"I, I just decided to break up the letter, no big deal, right?" Goren could feel his ears slightly burning. "I mean, it might make it more interesting for her, and it will give me something to do on rainy nights like this." He spread his hands apart, silently wishing Higgins would hurry up and leave.

"You could come to town with us, and see what's going on?" Elbert began stripping off his wet pants. "I mean, we _must_ be a little more interesting than writing a little girl." He pulled a dry pair of pants on, as he waited for the _'Goren_ rebuttal'.

Bobby looked over at Higgins, slightly bemused. "Oh, I don't know...have you ever listened to yourself when you're drunk?"

A wet sock was lobbed at Goren's head. Ducking, just in time, allowing the soaked weapon to hit the chair across from him with a smack. Higgins grinned. "Well, some of us aren't as blessed with intellect as you."

"Nor gifted in your aim."

Higgins threw his other sock, nailing Bobby in the shoulder. "One out of two, I can live with that."

Bobby made a move as if going to attack Elbert. Quickly grabbing his dry pair, socks, and shoes, Higgins made his way to the door. "Okay, I'm out of here! Have fun with your letter writing."

Just as the door was being closed, a blurred ball of white hit it's target on the back of his neck with a wet smack. "Damn it Goren!" Elbert stood on the stoop, peeling the sock off of him. _How does he do that? _The rain had stopped, but the cool night air hastened Corporal Higgins to finish dressing. He glanced at the door, debating on whether or not to to try a sneak attack. _Nah, he'll be expecting me to try. _With that, he stepped off the stoop.

Bobby leaned back in his chair, roaring in laughter. He paused, tilting his head, he listened. Watching the door for a moment, he shook his head, turning his attention back to the box. Lifting the lid, he pulled out a sheet of paper. _Now, where was I?_

______________________________________

Searching her small desk, for stationery, she brought out some bright pink paper. Alex skewered her lips, shaking her head. _This would look like it's from a little girl. _Dropping the paper back into the drawer, she continued her search. After a few moments, she sighed and slammed the drawer shut. _It looks like school paper again!_ Sitting on the edge of her bed, Alex's shoulders slumped as she began wishing she had a better selection of paper. _If he's going to write more than once, I'm going to have to have better paper to write back on._

"Alex!" It was her mother calling for her from the bottom of the stairs.

Rising from her bed, she went to the banister above the stairs. Looking over the banister, she saw her mom holding a package. "Alex, this came for you earlier today. I tucked it away. You know how your brothers are when boxes arrive in the mail. It's from _him._"

Her eye brows shot up, her heart skipped a beat. Turning, she jumped down to the landing, she took the steps two at a time. "From him? _He_ sent me something?"

Taking the brown wrapped package from her mother, she shook it feverishly. "What is it?"

Her mother laughed. "Now how am I suppose to know that? I don't have x-ray vision."

Alex took the package to the kitchen table. Setting it on top of the table, she unsuccessfully tugged at the cord that was wrapped around it. Her mom reached in her apron and pulled out a pair of scissors. Stepping up to the package, she gave it four quick snips. Carefully tucking the scissors back in her apron, her mother stepped out of the way. Alex tore the brown paper away from a box. A small card was lying on top. Opening it, she read the short note. A smile crossed her face. Lifting the lid, her eyes danced as they fell on the colorful paper. Her mother leaned against the door jam, watching Alex pull a sheet of paper out. Seeing the paper, she pushed away from her support. "Oh my! It's beautiful!"

Alex handed her a sheet. Feeling the softness on her finger tips, she shook her head. "I've never seen paper like this before."

Smiling, Alex looked at her mom, feeling suddenly knowledgeable. "It's vellum." She took a deep breath, trying to get her heart to slow down. "His note said that he had so much fun writing on it, he thought I should give it a try."

Mrs. Eames returned her smile. "Well, it seems you now have a pen pal."

**A/N: Well, I'm not too evil! I didn't make you all wait to find out what was in the package. Lol **


	7. Show And Tell

**The usual disclaimers. Please remember to leave a review!**

**A/N: Thank you all for submitting a review, and adding this story to your favorites! It is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 7

Show And Tell

Bobby stared at the colorful paper for a moment, tapping the pen against his chin.

_'Dear Alex,.....'_

The pen moved across the elegant paper like a professional skater on ice. His usual scrawling turned into a flourish. Laying the pen down, he smiled as he read his letter. _That should do it. _He carefully folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. Just as he finished addressing the envelope, Elbert threw the door open. "Hey Bo.u...b...Bobby!"

Goren looked towards the door. Higgins hung on to the door knob as he tried to close the door, slowly his body sunk to the floor, ending up half in and half out of their room. Bobby sighed. "Have a good time, corporal?" He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm.

Elbert raised an arm, twirling a finger in the air. "Woo Hoo!"

Shaking his head, Bobby walked to the spot where his roommate laid. "Come on, give me your hand."

As he raised it, he hiccuped. "Hi-ya Bobby! Did you decide to come and join the fun."

"Yeah, Higgins, couldn't miss out on this fun." He reached down and grabbed the young man's hand, pulling him to his feet. Just as Elbert's knees began sinking back to the floor, Bobby pulled Elbert's arm over his shoulder. Putting his other arm around Higgins' waist, Goren quickly directed him to his bunk.

Pushing the corporal down on his bed, Goren swung his feet on the bunk. He stared down at the already passed out man. Shaking his head again, he went back to the table, securing the envelope and putting the box away. He looked towards his roommate's bunk again, wondering what wild tales the corporal will be telling tomorrow.

________________________________

Ms. Peevy looked around the classroom. "Anyone receive a letter?"

Alex was just beginning to pull her letter out from beneath the book cover when Scott jumped out of his seat waving his letter in the air. "I got one Ms. Peevy! I got one!"

Kristine smiled. "Where is your letter from, Scott?"

The young man beamed, drawing in a big breath before responding. "It's from Germany, Ms. Peevy."

Alex frowned, gently pushing the envelope back into it's hiding place. She watched as Ms. Peevy put a pin into Germany, then holding the map up for all to see. She looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

Several of the students looked around the room to see if anyone else had. No one else stood up. Alex bit her lower lip, wondering if she was making a mistake in not standing up. She looked at Scott's face. _It's his time. _She smiled slightly, realizing that keeping her letter a secret felt right and warm inside.

Ms. Peevy glanced at Alex. Her serene face puzzled her. "Alex, you haven't received a letter yet?"

Alex shook her head. "No, no Ms. Peevy."

Kristine nodded, but not quite understanding her demeanor. She then turned her attention to Scott. "Well, Scott, who did you receive your letter from?"

He quickly moved to the front of the class, stopping he turned and pushed his glasses up. "I received a letter from Corporal Elbert Higgins. He is from Des Moines, Iowa."

Scott removed something from the envelope. "He sent me some German stamps and a Deutsch Mark."

He proudly held them up for all to see. There was a murmur among the students. Ms. Peevy smiled. "Very nice Scott. You're one of the first that received anything from a serviceman."

Alex scowled. _Yeah, right! _She began moving her head side to side, slightly mimicking Kristine with her mouth. Catching the youth in her antics, Ms. Peevy glared at Alex. "Do you have something to share, Alexandra?"

Her head snapped to a standstill. Feeling her face slightly burning, she looked at her teacher. "No ma'am."

____________________________________________

Rubbing his hands over his face, Higgins moaned. "When did I get home last night?"

Bobby walked over, handing him a stout cup of coffee. "Not too late, but from your behavior, it appeared you had tried to power drink again."

Elbert took a sip of the hot liquid, raising his bleary eyes to look at Bobby. "If I said anything stupid, I apologize."

Chuckling, Bobby shook his head. "No more than usual." He nodded towards the cup. "You better drink up."

Nodding, Higgins took a quick swallow of the brown liquid. "So, did you finish your letter?"

"Yeah."

"How many more of those are you going to write?"

Bobby shrugged. "Haven't really decided."

Elbert laughed, stopping, he grabbed his head and moaned. "Are you going to write until she hits legal age?"

Grabbing up a shoe, Bobby lobbed it at the suffering corporal. Higgins fell back on his bunk, begging mercy for his head. Picking up the letter, he headed towards the MPO. As he walked across the compound, he tilted his head. _Just how many letters are you planning to write, Goren?_

_____________________________________

Alex flung the back door open, careful to close it behind her. She glanced at the table and sighed. _No letter. I was right, he isn't going to write again. _Sighing she grabbed a cookie and went to her bedroom. Stretching out on her belly, she began munching on her cookie. _Maybe, he's busy? Maybe, he was transferred? Or just he doesn't have time for a kid. _

She took a vicious bite of her cookie, half growling as she thought of Scott. Turning over on her back she looked at the ceiling. _Well, he did send stationery. If he sent stationery, that means he does plan on writing. Right? _Finishing the cookie, she put her arms behind her head thinking what it would be like in a strange place, away from her family. _I wouldn't like it. Wouldn't like it one bit._

Pushing herself up to the edge of her bed, she stared at her feet. Lifting her head, her eyes fell on the box of stationery. Biting her lip, she went to her desk and opened the box. Smiling, she ran her hand lightly across the top sheet. _It does make you want to write. _Pulling the chair out she sat down, removing the top sheet, she sat poised with pen in hand, collecting her thoughts.

_'Dear Bobby....'_

____________________________________________

The red haired Private accepted the letter from Goren. The young man drawled out his words. "Another letter, Sergeant? Are you adopting this girl?"

Bobby glared at the freckled face man. Before he could find the words to answer, Private Post grinned, pulling a colorful envelope out from underneath the counter. "Because, she seems to have adopted you." His voice held a light sarcasm.

He snatched the letter from his hands and turned without responding. Walking out the door, he slightly smiled. _She received the stationery. _Tucking the envelope in his pocket, he lighted patted it. He passed his quarters and went directly to the mess hall. Getting a cup of coffee, he found an empty table. Leaning back in his chair he glanced around the room, no one seemed interested in his presence. Taking the letter from his pocket, he carefully opened it.


	8. Exchange Of Letters

**Nope, still don't own them....but I am having fun! Hope you are too! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 8

Exchange Of Letters

The final bell rang for the week. Stopping by her locker, Alex began disposing of her books, she paused looking at the line of texts. Grabbing her geography and history books, she placed them in her backpack. Slamming the door closed, she headed towards the door. Finding her bus in the long line, she climbed on. Glancing down the long row of seats, she sighed. The only one open was the one that Scott occupied. _It figures. _

Dropping on the seat next to him, she placed her backpack on her lap. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Scott begin to fidget. Her right brow shot up. _He's nervous? _She slightly turned her head in his direction. "Hi Scott."

He nodded, his face a little blushed. "Alex." He quickly looked out the window, watching the scenery as it panned by.

Alex bit her tongue, wondering if she should continue the conversation. Lightly clearing her throat she tried again. "Those were neat gifts your serviceman sent you."

His blush deepened. He smiled turning more towards her. "Yeah."

Cocking her head, she returned his smile. "Are you going to thank him?"

Scott's smile faded. "Ah, why?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Well, for one thing, he took the time to write you back. The second reason, he probably had to go off base to get at least the stamps. The third and most important reason, he'd probably appreciate more letters."

He pursed his lips. She could see a thought cross his face. His smile was deviant. "So, Alex, have you heard from your Serviceman yet? I hear his mother works in our library, and that she's a real wack'o. You think he is?"

Her lips became thin as she felt her anger on the rise. "She's not a wack'o. Mrs. Goren has a, a condition."

Before he could respond, the bus jolted to a stop. Alex jumped up, carefully slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Scott looked up at her. "Hey, it's not your stop!"

Alex turned, glaring at him, her words seethed through her teeth. "It is today."

With that, she moved to the front of the bus. The driver opened the door. The cool Fall air hit her lungs as she stepped off the bus. Only a few blocks away, Alex slowly made her way home. Her thoughts drifted to Bobby, and his mother. _Is she wack'o? Is he the same way? _Remembering Mrs. Goren's response in the library, Alex bit her bottom lip. Then she thought about Bobby's letter. She vigorously shook her head. _His letter was just too...No! No, I'm not going to believe it._

Entering her home, she went up the steps to the kitchen. A smile crossed her face, she quickly forgot the conversation with Scott. Snapping up the envelope, she raced up the stairs to her room. Hearing her door shut, Mrs. Eames sat paused in her crocheting. She shook her head, and smiled. _If he ever decides to stop writing, I hope he has the decency to let her know a head of time._

___________________________________________________

Bobby leaned his chair back against the wall as he pulled the letter from the envelope. He lifted his head, glancing around the room again. Satisfied that he will be uninterrupted, he unfolded the letter. His eyes danced across the colorful page. The paper was the same, but the soft design was different than the stationery he used.

_'Dear Bobby,_

_Thank you for the stationery, it is beautiful. It is almost a shame to write on it, but it does making writing fun.'_

Bobby smiled, silently congratulating himself on his choice of a gift. _And to receive it._

_'My mom says I now have a pen pal. Is that what we are becoming?'_

He cocked his head in thought. _I guess we are._

_'There is a boy in our class. His name is Scott. He received a letter from a Corporal Higgins. Do you know him?'_

Bobby smiled. _All too well._

_'How tall are you? I know you are older than I am, how old?'_

He chuckled. _Don't hold back, Alex, ask your questions. _His mind drifted to Higgins' statement. He sighed. _Am I going to write to you until you hit legal age? I bet your folks would love that!_

_'I hope you don't mind my asking. I've never written to anyone in the service before. I feel, if we are going to write back and forth, I'd like to get a picture in my mind of what you look like. Myself, I am short, slight built, honey blond hair, and I have been told that I am pretty obstinate. Do you think that is a bad thing?'_

He sighed. _It depends on how you use it. _He looked thoughtfully at his cup of coffee. Reaching for it, he took a sip. _I think. I think that if we're going to write back and forth, you'll need more than an idea in your head of what I look like. _He smiled into the cup as he took another sip.

_'I'll keep working on my studies. I believe I am improving in geography and history. You're to blame for that!'_

Bobby grinned. "Glad I can make a difference in your grades."

_'Well, in keeping with the idea behind your first letter. I am near the bottom of the page. Hope this finds you well._

_Sincerely,_

_Alex_

He laughed lightly. _A fast learner. _Slowly folding the letter, he placed it back in his inside breast pocket. Quickly finishing his now cool coffee, he stood and headed back towards his quarters, wondering if Higgins was passed his hang-over.

___________________________________ _

Alex curled up on her bed. She eyed the door. Her brothers were out in the backyard, making a big pile of leaves. Her sister was in the kitchen, helping her mother prepare dinner. Though, from the sounds coming up the stairs through the door, she was getting more under foot than helping. Alex smiled as she heard a plate hit the floor. _So much for being an understudy for mom._

Carefully opening the letter, she scrunched down on the bed.

_'Dear Alex, _

_Has anyone ever dared call you Lex?'_

Alex snorted. "No one that is living."

_'It sounds like you have a houseful. I bet it gets pretty noisy around your home! I wish I had some of that when I was growing up.'_

Her eyes teared a little. "I'm sorry your mom wasn't like my mom. If she was, maybe your dad would have stayed."

_'My position on the basketball team was the power forward. I don't play any more. I envy that you and your dad can find joy in the game.' _

She smiled. "Sweet, I bet you are tall! But why did you stop playing?"She was slightly disappointed when he didn't explain why he dropped out of basketball. _I might have to ask him in my next letter._

_'What kind of cookies does your mom make? My mom would sometimes make chocolate chip cookies with walnuts. Learning to cook isn't hard, or a bad thing. In a few years, you'll be wishing you had taken the time. Cooking with others is also a way of being close to others. Not only learning a skill, but learning about the person you're cooking with. Think of your family dinners together, I am sure there is a lot of laughter and sharing going on. The same way with cooking.'_

Alex nodded. "I know. It's just that there are other things I would rather do."

_'I know you'd rather do fun stuff, but if you learn the basics, you can learn to be creative with the ingredients.'_

She sighed. "Okay, I'll give it a try. It's just that I don't want them to think I don't want to work outside of the home." She blew a stray hair out of her face. "Like that will ever happen."

_'It doesn't mean you have to give up your dreams of being a detective. It will just expand your knowledge, your skills.'_

Alex smiled. "Okay, okay, stop pushing already!"

_'No, no wife or girlfriend. With all my moving around, it wouldn't be fair to expect anyone to put up with it. Maybe when I get back State side.'_

Alex sat up straight, re-reading the last lines. "So, you don't have a girlfriend or wife!" Her smile slowly turned to a frown. "Does that mean, you _are_ wack'o like your mother?" She sat on the bed, staring at the letter. She bit her lip. _Do I dare ask him?_

**A/N: Okay, so now you have a letter from each of them. :) **


	9. The Wait

**The usual disclaimers! Please leave a review.**

Chapter 9

The Wait

Alex paced in front of her desk looking at the box of stationery. _What do I have to lose? Either he'll tell me, or he'll tell me it's none of my business. But how do I ask? _She pulled out her chair hesitantly, still debating. Her brothers came exploding into the room. "It's snowing!"

Their voices were in unison and broke the tension that she was feeling. She gave them a blank stare. "What?"

They fell on her bed, laughing. "It's snowing, silly!"

Alex peered out her window. Sure enough, there were large flakes falling from the gray November sky. She looked at her brothers with disbelief. "It can't be snowing! The sun was shining and it's, it's only...."

"It is a week before Thanksgiving, Alex. I am surprised we haven't had any before this." Her mother frowned, noting that neither of the boys had taken off their boots. "Come on boys, time to get ready for dinner." She studied her daughter for a moment. "Alex, is everything alright?" She eyed the letter still on the bed. "Is the serviceman alright?"

Alex followed her mother's gaze to the bed. Feeling her face slightly flush, she nodded. "He's alright, I was just about to write him."

A smile crept over Mrs. Eames face. "Why not take a break, and come help me with dinner?"

The younger Eames shuffled her feet. A sudden thought came to mind, and she nodded. "Let me put the letter up, and I'll be right down."

Glad that her suggestion diverted her daughter's attention from whatever was bothering her, she herded the two boys down the stairs, scolding them for not removing their boots. Alex half listened as she put the letter away. _I'll ask, but first, I have to find the right words._

_____________________________________

Stepping inside his room, he found Higgins putting on his shoes. Bobby lifted a brow. "You're going out, again?"

Higgins laughed. "Not like you think. I promised the young lady I was with last night a photograph of myself."

Bobby tilted his head. "Would you mind if I come along?"

It was Higgins turn to be surprised. He studied his roommate, carefully choosing his words. "Goren, I think you're taking this letter writing a bit too seriously. I think, it might be time to cut 'that cord' and move on to a real woman."

Goren sighed, slightly hanging his head. "I know it sounds weird. But the letters are nice." He looked at Higgins uncomfortable to admit to another human being, his deepest feelings. He cleared his throat. "She seems to come from a somewhat normal family, something that I never had. You know, two parents, brothers, a sister. She doesn't demand anything from me, want me to 'fix things in her life', she just shares what's going on. It's, it's kind of nice. Her letters make me feel like I'm a part of her family." He looked at Higgins for confirmation of what he was saying.

Elbert grinned, lightly punching him in his shoulder. "Goren, if I knew you wanted brothers or a sister, I would have given you mine. I think it's time for your adopted sis to see what you look like, but don't blame me for her response."

Bobby returned his punch, grabbing his coat. "No thanks, I've heard too much about your family."

______________________________________

Alex set her fork down, staring at her empty plate. "Mom?"

Mrs. Eames looked at her eldest daughter. "Yes Alex?"

She looked up, meeting her eyes. "Mom, could you teach me to make chocolate chip cookies?"

The boys nudged either other and began giggling. In a sing-song voice they proclaimed, "A-l-e-x gots a b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d."

Her face turned crimson, as she shot them a _no prisoners taken_ look. Her mom tried to suppress a smile. "Boys, that will be enough of that."

John Eames cleared his throat, looking at his oldest daughter. "Your mother has been telling me about the letters _and_ package you have received from this serviceman."

She felt her ears beginning to burn. "Yes sir."

He looked over at his wife, trying to search for the right words. "I think, that writing to someone in the service is commendable, but..."

Alex shot him a wide eyed look, feeling her heart pick up speed. "But what, Dad?"

John cleared his throat again. "Considering the age difference, I don't think it's a good idea to continue. It might," He paused, seeing that her embarrassment had turned into anger. The last sentence stumbled out of his mouth. "It might be misinterpreted the wrong way."

She sat back in her chair as if she had been shot. "Who would misinterpret it?"

Alex's mother rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Well, he might."

She shook her head adamantly. "No, no he wouldn't. Dad, I've met his mother." She realized how that might have sounded, quickly adding, "She, she works part time at the school library." Alex turned towards her mom, looking for support.

Her mother was biting her bottom lip. She knew her daughter had good sense, but what if John was right? Not wanting to take sides, she waited patiently for his response. John Eames slowly stood up, pushing his chair back underneath the table. He took a deep breath, looking at those still sitting around the table. "Let me think about it. Until then, no more letters are to be sent."

He glanced at his daughter, who refused to meet his eyes. He went to the living room, taking a seat in his chair, swiping his hands over his face. Sighing as he leaned back, a shudder went through him. _Is this what I have to look forward to the next few years?_

___________________________________________

Bobby sealed the envelope, slightly frowning as he stared at the address. _I wonder if they'll understand?_

Higgins carried two coffees into the room. "Another letter, Goren? You wrote one yesterday, or did you forget?"

He shrugged as Elbert glanced down at the envelope. He raised a brow. "You getting the parents' permission?"

Looking up at Higgins, Bobby spread his hands apart as his elbows rested on the table. "I'm sure with her mother being an At-Home Mom, she sees the letters coming and going. She's probably beginning to wonder what is going on. I just want to make sure Alex isn't getting into trouble. Her dad is a cop..., she's fourteen..." He left the statement unfinished.

Elbert winked at him, as he set a cup on the table, trying to sound light hearted. "This is going to get interesting!"

**A/N: I almost went totally to the dark side with this chapter, which was not my intention. I do feel with the occupation of Alex's dad, he would be wondering what the heck is going on, and would want to protect her. I truly believe that Bobby is just that kind of guy, to want to keep the record straight. ;)**


	10. Enlightenment

**Nope, still not mine! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 10

Enlightenment

Alex sat on her bed, she lightly sniffled, using her sleeve she wiped the tears that were beginning to fall. Staring at the box on her desk, she sighed. _No letters until he makes his decision. _She bit her lip wondering how long it would take him to do that. She cocked her head in thought. _He didn't say I couldn't write the letters. _She glanced at the open door, wondering if she dared. _If Mom comes up and sees me, she'll tell dad. Then, he'll be really angry. _Her eyes fell on the box again. She could feel it trying to pull her towards it. She glanced at the door again. _Maybe one._

Quietly closing the door, she turned the lock. _If my brothers come in, they'll definitely tell on me. _Taking a seat at her desk, she pulled a sheet of paper out of the box. She paused, listening to the sounds in the house. Smiling, she began writing.

_'Dear Bobby....'_

_________________________________________________

**Ten days later.....**

Pulling his coat tightly against the winter winds, Bobby quickly made his way to the MPO. The Private spotted him before he opened the door. He held a letter in his gloved hand, as he approached the counter. The Private cleared his throat, giving Goren his most sympathetic look. "Sorry Sergeant, no letter."

Bobby's shoulders slightly slumped as he handed the Private the one he was holding. He nodded, leaving as quickly as he came. _She just wouldn't stop writing, would she? _He shook his head, wondering how soon they would receive his letter. _Maybe that's it, they received it and decided to cut her off from sending them. _He stopped in front of the mess hall. Looking up into the gray sky, he sighed. _That's what happens, Goren. You like someone, and they end up leaving you._

_______________________________________

John Eames picked up the report and read it again. He sighed. _He doesn't come from the best of stock. Father's a drunk, brother is questionable, mother seems to have some mental issues. _He looked around the squad room before tucking the report in his pocket. _The only thing going for him is his clean record and what little I could find on his service record. Now, you've got the fun job of sitting your daughter down and talking with her. _The weight on his shoulders seemed even heavier. _There's going to be a fight on your hands, John. _Sighing again, he pushed himself away from the makeshift desk and headed out of the room.

_____________________________________________

The envelope was a plain one. Mrs. Eames recognized the scrawl as the serviceman that Alex had been writing to. _But, it's addressed to us. _She furrowed her brow. _Why would he write to us? _She thumped the envelope against her other hand, deep in thought. She bit her lip. _The boys are taking a nap, do I dare read it? It is addressed to both of us. _She placed it in her apron pocket, next to the three others that were addressed to Alex.

Leaning against the counter, she took a sip of coffee. _It is addressed to both of us. _She glanced at the clock. _He won't be home for several hours. _Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the plain envelope, staring at the writing. _I wonder what he wants to say to us?_

__________________________________________________

Alex leaned her head against her hand, listening to Ms. Peevy as she presented information on World War II. She jotted down some notes, forcing herself to pay attention. Kristine noticed the struggle Alex was having the past two weeks with her studies. _What's going on with her? Usually, she is on top of things, she seems so distant now...even when she was being obstinate, at least she seemed to be having fun, more energetic. What has changed? Is she using drugs? _Ms. Peevy shuddered at the thought, but the apparent change in Alex's behavior kept bringing that to the forefront of her mind.

The bell rang, Ms. Peevy quickly gave the class their next assignment. She looked over at Alex, watching her slowly put her book in her backpack. "Alexandra, may I see you for a moment?"

Walking up to her desk, Alex yawned and waited. Ms. Peevy paused a moment. "Alexan....Alex, is everything alright at home?"

The question caught her off guard, she shifted her weight on her feet. "Yes ma'am."

Ms. Peevy pursed her lips. "Are you sure? If something is going on, please let me know."

Alex cocked a brow. "Everything is just fine, Ms. Peevy. May I go now....I don't want to miss my bus."

The teacher nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

She paused at the door for a moment. "Yeah, I'll be here." With that, she disappeared down the hall to her locker. _Where else would I go?_

________________________________________________

With one deft movement, Mrs. Eames cut the end of the envelope with her scissors. Pulling the letter out, she set the envelope and scissors onto the counter. Unfolding the letter, she began reading.

_'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Eames,_

_I realize that I have been writing to your daughter over the last two and a half months, and have yet to introduce myself to the two of you. My name is Sergeant Robert Goren. I have been with the Criminal Investigation Division for about a year. As you can see by the envelope, I am stationed in Germany, though my 'home' is in New York City._

_Your daughter, Alex, was doing an assignment for school, when she obtained my address from my mother. She works part time at her school's library. Mom is suffering from schizophrenia, but as long as she takes her medicine, she is somewhat normal. Unfortunately, from what I could gather, she had missed several days, and Alex had a minor unpleasant experience with her. _

_I don't receive very much mail from my family, as my father is often absent, my brother is less than responsible, and my mom rarely thinks about writing. So, the letters from Alex have been a breath of fresh air. She has endeared me to your family, the activities that you all do together, something that I had not have had too much of when I was growing up._

_I know that you don't know me, or my character. But, I am hoping that you will allow us to continue to write to each other. I give you my word, there is no dark motive, except to get me through the long winter days, so far away from home._

_Sincerely,_

_Bobby Goren'_

Mrs. Eames put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. Tears filled her eyes, as she realized that this was just a homesick young man, with no contact from his family. Hearing the side door slam shut, she quickly took a hanky out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

Alex stepped into the kitchen just as her mom stuffed the hanky into her pocket. She eyed her mom carefully. "Mom, is everything okay?"

She nodded, clearing her throat. "Yes dear, everything is just fine. I, I need to make some cookies for this weekend...you mentioned you wanted to learn how to do chocolate chip?"

The young Eames nodded. Her mother smiled. "Then we'll do it right after dinner tonight."

______________________________________________

Bobby sat in the mess hall with his hands around the cup of coffee. His thoughts drifted back to the letter he had written to Mr. and Mrs. Eames. _Maybe they think I'm a pedophile. _He laughed sarcastically at that thought. Running a hand through his hair, he stared at nothing. _Maybe Alex decided she had enough? _He shook his head. _No, no from her letters she honestly seemed to enjoy writing them as well as getting them. _His mind stopped. _Has she been getting them? _He took a sip of coffee, wondering if her parents have blocked Alex from receiving his letters.

"I say, Goren!" Higgins took a seat next to him, slightly nudging him. Bobby looked at him blankly. "Hello, earth to Sergeant Goren."

He blinked. "What do you want, Elbert?" His voice was a low growl.

"You still mooning about not getting any letters?" The surprise was evident on the corporal's face. "A bunch of us are heading into town tonight, wanna come?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, no I think I'll call it an early night."

Higgins stood up, sighing. "Have it your way." With that the corporal left, leaving Sergeant Goren to his thoughts.

**A/N: Okay, I left you all hanging as to whether or not Alex's Mom and Dad will let her continue to write and receive Bobby's letters. I'm back in evil mode! lol **


	11. Perishable

**Still not mine! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 11

Perishable

Alex was sprawled out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _I wonder what he's doing now? Is he still in Germany? He said that he occasionally gets sent to other places. _

She glanced over at the box. A small smile crept across her face. One letter had grown into two, then three during her long wait for her dad's answer.She had carefully hidden them in bottom of the box. Slowly turning over, she buried her head in her pillow. _How much longer? _A low growl escaped her lips.

__________________________________

Bobby lifted the lid to his foot locker. He sighed as he picked up the box. _Should I bother? _He shook his head. _Why? _He was about to toss it into the corner of the locker, when he furrowed his brow. _It at least gives me an outlet. _Slamming the lid down, he turned towards the table.

He looked towards the door. _Higgins said he would be out most of the night. _He grinned. _That boy must have two hollow legs and an iron cast stomach for all that he has been drinking._

Sitting down at the table, he lifted the lid. It surprised him how the paper lifted his spirits every time he opened the box. _A feeling better than any drink could give me. _He pulled a sheet out of the box, setting it carefully on the table.

_'Dear Alex,_

_How can I say this, without sounding too sappy? I miss your letters....'_

___________________________________

John Eames pulled into the driveway. Turning off the vehicle, he sat grasping the wheel. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the battle that was about to begin. Slowly letting it out, he exited the car, making his way to the side door.

Hearing him pull up into the driveway, Mrs. Eames waited in the kitchen. When he didn't appear, she went to the door and peered out. She saw him leaning with his back to the car, rubbing his hands over his face, then through his hair. She bit her bottom lip, opening the door, she walked out to him. Leaning against the car as he was, she gave him a side glance.

"Tough day?"

He shook his head. "Tougher night." He pulled the report from his pocket, handing it to her.

She read it, frowning. _It's true, his letter is true!_

John straightened up. "Well, may as well get this over with."

Grabbing his arm, the word burst out of her mouth. "Wait!"

____________________________________________

Alex was lying with her feet flat on the bed, propping her text book on her thighs. There was a quiet knock on her door. Looking up from her homework, she responded. "Yes?"

Her father the opened the door, behind him stood her mother. She studied their faces, feeling her stomach beginning to churn. Putting her book down on the bed, she sat up. Her mother sat on the end of the bed, lightly tugging on Alex's socked foot. She gave Alex a wink. Her father took a seat next to her, looking at his hands, then at his wife. He cleared his throat.

"I am a cop." Her father began.

Alex frowned. "Dad, I know that."

He held up his hand to silence her. "I am a cop." He began again. "I make no apologies for being one, thinking like one, acting like one." He stopped, carefully eying his teenage daughter. He drew a deep breath in. "I ran a background check on your serviceman, and his family."

Alex bolted upright, jerking her foot away from her mother. "Dad!"

He shook his head. "I make no apologies for it." His voice was stern. Alex settled back down and waited, feeling the tears beginning to well up into her eyes. Her lips were trembling, fearing the worse.

John bit his bottom lip. "The report I got this morning, was one that I was about to base my decision on. But," He looked over at his wife, who was nodding encouragement. "But, we received a letter from Sgt. Goren today."

Alex tilted her head looking at her father in disbelief. His quiet eyes met hers. There was a soft tinkle in them. "Your mother and I, made the decision that you should continue with the letters."

Before he could get the last words out of his mouth, she lept up giving him a hug, nearly pulling him off of the bed. Running around the corner of the bed, she wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you!"

Her parents watched as she quickly moved to the desk, nearly dumping the contents out of the stationery box. Gathering up four sealed envelopes she laughed, as she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. "Could we get these in the mail right away?"

John chuckled, nodding. Alex watched in amazement as her mother pulled three envelopes out of her apron pocket. She handed them to Alex, who immediately clasped them to her chest. Her smile was wide as she looked at her parents. Her voice was barely audible. "Thank you both, so, so much."

__________________________________________

**Fourteen days later......**

It was early evening as a group of three men sat around a solitaire table in the mess hall. Bobby sat with his hands wrapped around his coffee cup, listening to the elder officer with interest. He turned his head, eying the lean man sitting across from him. He was twirling his fedora in his hands. Bobby couldn't quite determine if he was listening, to the conversation, or if his mind was elsewhere. "So Bobby, we need you to go to Korea with Dr. Gage and check this thing out."

Goren nodded. "Do you think there is a chance that this is a serial killing?"

Declan paused in twirling his hat, eying the sergeant briefly. "You say this is your best man?" He shot a disgusted look towards the officer. His arrogance was apparent.

Bobby could feel his temper rising. "I think I'm up to it." His voice was less than cordial.

The officer nodded, giving Declan an annoyed look. "He's got a lot of insight into people. I believe he is our best."

"Good, good, then let's figure on leaving at daylight." With that, Gage stood and headed towards the door, not waiting for either one to answer.

________________________________________

Higgins stepped out onto the stoop, taking a deep breath of winter air. His roommate had left a few hours earlier that morning. He glanced around the compound. _Not much movement, but it's still early._ He quickly headed towards the mess hall. Picking up a tray, he picked out a nondescript breakfast. Staring at his tray, he frowned. _Why does all military food look alike?_ Picking out a table, he sat down. Sighing, he stirred creamer and sugar into the dark coffee. Just as he was about to take a big gulp of coffee, his eye caught Private Flynn moving towards his table. He noted that Flynn was caring a package.

He grinned as he stepped up in front of Elbert. "Hey Higgins."

Elbert nodded. "What can I do for you, Private?"

"I hear Sgt. Goren is in Korea?"

"Yeah, that's right." He furrowed his brow, wondering if he was going to have to play twenty questions with him.

"Well, this arrived for him." With that Flynn set a shoe box sized package in front of him. "And these." He pulled several envelopes out of his pocket, setting them on top of the box. "Can you make sure he gets them?"

Higgins nodded. "He'll be glad to get them."

The Private's smile widen. "He sure will! Thanks." With that, the lanky young man turned, maneuvering around the tables and out the door.

Watching the mess hall door swing shut, Elbert lifted one of the envelopes. Turning it over, he noted the return address. He shook his head. _Waited how long for this, and now he's out on a case? _Taking the other envelopes off of the box, the words _Perishable _jumped out at him. With his ear to the box, he gave it a light shake. _Cookies?_

**A/N: Ah, will the cookies survive in the clutches of Higgins? Will he open Goren's letters? Will the letter exchange continue? More to come!**


	12. The Wait Is Over

**The disclaimers haven't changed. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 12

The Wait Is Over

Higgins walked back to their quarters. Placing the package and letters on top of the locked foot locker, he went and sat on a chair. Putting his elbow on the table, he rested his head in his hand, staring at the package. _Would he miss it? _He looked around the room, debating. Slowly shaking his head, he remained in the chair. _Flynn would probably mention the package, and then I'd be history. With my luck, Goren would be on the case of the missing Private Higgins, and my body would never be found._ He grinned. _Well, at least that's what would happen if it were __my__ package!_

Getting up from the chair, he walked over to the footlocker. Picking up one of the letters, he glanced at the return address. _He didn't know he was going to Korea. _He bit his lip. _Probably doesn't know when he'll be back. I wonder if anyone does? _Grabbing his coat, he quickly put it on as he headed out the door. On the stoop, he looked over towards the C.O.'s quarters. A soft light emitted through the tiny window. He nodded to himself, as he began the short walk.

_____________________________________

Alex sat on her bed with the envelopes spread out in front of her. Peering at them, she noted the cancellation dates. Picking up the one with the earliest date, she quickly cut the end of the envelope, slipping the page out. Carefully unfolding it, she slightly smiled at the salutation.

_'Dear Lexa,_

_I never did find out if you liked the nick name Lex, or Lexus, so I thought I would go with Lexa.'_

Her brow furrowed, sticking her index finger in her mouth, she thought a moment. _Lexa. _She tapped her chin with the same finger. Slightly snorting to herself. _Think again Goren. It sounds like a car. Nope, you've got to go with Alex, maybe, Lex. Definitely __not__ Lexa or Lexus._

_'The days are shorter and the nights are longer with the change of the season. We have a lot of snow, along with a bitter wind. Do you have snow yet? It seems with the distance from here to there, I have forgotten about the winters in New York.'_

She glanced at the window, catching the sight of a few flakes striking the glass. _Oh yeah, we're not far behind you in the snow department._

As she continued to read his letter, she found it filled with his daily duties and activities. The words tugged at her heart, when she realized how lonely he sounded. Finishing it, she stared at the other two envelopes. She bit her lip in thought. Scooping them up, she placed them behind her pillow. Going to her desk, she opened the box of stationery. Taking one sheet out of the box, she pulled out her chair and sat down.

_'Dear Bobby,_

_Lexa will not do. It either has to be Alex or Lex....'_

______________________________________________

Higgins left his C.O.'s quarters. Although the nature of Sgt. Goren's trip was not revealed to him, he was told that Goren would be out for several weeks. Elbert glanced at his quarters as he headed towards the mess hall. He shook his head. _Goren would want me to write her, so she doesn't think he just quit her. He would do it for me. _He laughed lightly at that thought. _Not that I write to anyone on a regular basis. But if I did, he would._

Grabbing a cup of coffee, he sat down and mulled over the task at hand. _Don't know what he's doing in Korea, but she needs to know that he won't be answering her letters anytime soon. _Taking a gulp of his coffee, he thought a moment. Nodding, he stood up.

_______________________________________

Stepping off the plane, Goren joined Gage, pulling is coat tighter around him as the wind whistled past them. Declan had a macab smile on his face, as he peered up at Bobby. He yelled above the wind. "Come on Sgt.!"

Not quite hearing his words above the blustery wind, Bobby nodded, falling in step next to him. A heavy gust of wind caused them to stop as Gage quickly reached up, placing his gloved hand over the top of his fedora. It's edges flapped in the wind, causing Bobby to slightly smile. _A little broader rim, and it would lift him right off the ground. _

As they made their way down the small walkway towards the terminal, Goren frowned. _I wonder if Alex has given up on me. _He sighed. _If she hasn't by now, she will by the time I get back to Germany. _He felt his heart sink at the thought. Suddenly wishing that he had taken the time to jot her a short note of his sudden re-location. As they continued their walk, he felt the weight of his heart growing, causing his shoulders to slightly droop.

____________________________________

Elbert frowned at the lock on Goren's footlocker, sighing, he went to his own and pulled a legal pad out. _Not as nice as Bobby's, but in this case, I don't think she'll mind. Now, what was her name? _He tapped pen against his chin. Glancing back at Bobby's footlocker, he smiled. Getting up, he picked up the box and letters, putting it on the table. Picking up one of the letters, he studied the return address. _A. Eames. _He frowned. _What the hell does the 'A' stand for? _Elbert sighed, wishing he had listened more closely to his friend.

Cocking his head, he looked at the blank piece of paper. _Well, the only way to get through this, is to begin. _Putting his pen to the paper, he began.

_'Dear Miss Eames,_

_You don't know me but....'_

_________________________________________

Positioning herself back on her bed, she opened the second letter, a small object fell to the bed as she unfolded the letter. Screwing her lips, she reached down and picked it up. Flipping it over, a smile formed on her lips. _A photo! _She laughed as she lightly ran her fingers over the youthful face. Her smile turned into a frown. He was wearing his hat. _I wonder what his hair looks like underneath it? _

_'Dear Lexa,_

She frowned at the salutation.

_'Although you cannot tell, my hair is black, with a very small amount of gray. If I let it grow long, it tends to be curly...not something I want. At least, not here. The others here are bored, and the teasing of having curly locks would be unbearable.'_

She laughed as she tried to picture him with long curly locks. _That would be awful, being teased all the time...especially by your friends. _

_'I can't imagine you teasing anyone, do you?'_

Her mind drifted to Scott. She sighed._ I do need to be nicer to him, if, if he weren't such a pain. I'll work on it. I promise._

_'Do you have many friends?'_

She nodded. "Quite a few. How about you?"

_'I have one or two that I am close to. You've asked about Corporal Higgins, he's my roommate. He's a good natured guy. We get a long pretty well.'_

"Well, it's good that you have one good friend, especially if you have to spend so much time with him."

_'He usually goes to town during his off hours. I will go with him on occasion, but most of the time, I'd rather stay here and relax.'_

The letter ended all too soon for her, with him sharing some of Higgins more tamed antics. Quickly moving back to her desk, she began her response, sharing some of her own antics that she and her friends had done. She smiled as she added the sealed envelope to the first one.

Within two hours, Alex had read and responded to all of Bobby's letters. Placing them on the kitchen table to be mailed, she stared at them as she flipped off the light. Slowly going up the stairs, she counted the days that the letters had traveled, how long they had been held by her parents, and realized that by this time, there would have been at least one more. Pausing at the top of the landing, she cocked her head. _Mom and Dad got that letter. Does that mean he had given up on me?_ She slowly shook her head, causing her bangs to fall in her face. _No, he's waiting._

__________________________________________

Elbert set the pen down next to the sheet of paper. Carefully re-reading what he had written, he smiled. Satisfied, he began folding it. _I hope Bobby appreciates this. _Sealing it in the envelope, he quickly addressed it. Setting it on the table, his attention fell on the package. He bit his lip, wondering.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! The question, (other than what was in the third letter), is: will Elbert open the package? lol**


	13. On The Move

**The same disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 13

On The Move

The bitter cold wind whipped around Alex as she walked home from the bus stop. Her mind was focused on the kitchen table. She furrowed her brow beneath her striped stocking cap, trying to visualize it stacked with letters. It had been a week since her parents gave her their okay to continue to write Bobby. The last of hers had been sent off three days ago. A gust of wind caused her to shudder. Picking up her step, a thought crossed her mind. _Is he sick? _She took a short breath as she waded through the knee deep snow. _Was he shipped off somewhere? _She sighed, wishing she knew.

Approaching her home, she noted that her brothers were building a snow fort in the front yard. She slightly grinned, pausing to pick up a handful of snow, she began balling it. As she got closer, one of her brothers tried to yell something above the wind. Stopping in her tracks she yelled back at them. "What?"

One pushed the other into the snow bank before he could respond, diving on top of him. Alex shook her head. _Boys, why do I bother? _Dropping the snowball, she made her way into the house. Kicking off her boots, she paused. "Mom! I'm home!"

Taking off her coat and cap, she hung them up as she quickly ran her hand threw her hair. Stepping up into the kitchen, she found her mom humming, standing next to the stove. Alex breathed in. "Coca?"

Her mother turned, slightly smiling. "Better than that." She nodded towards the table.

Alex's eyes lit up when she saw the familiar envelope. "He did write!"

She dropped her backpack to the floor as she reached for it. Her mom laughed, as she put a cup of coca and cookies on a tray. "Here, take these up to your room before your brothers come in, otherwise, they'll never leave you alone."

Without further prompting, Alex took the tray and letter heading up the stairs to her room. Entering her domain, she put the tray on her desk, the she ran over and shut the door, locking it. Throwing herself on to the bed, she pushed herself up to the pillow. Reaching in her nightstand, she pulled a pair of scissors out and cut the end of the envelope. She took a breath, holding it for a moment, before slowly letting it out. Pulling the contents out, she opened the letter.

_'Dear Alex,_

_How can I say this, without sounding too sappy? I miss your letters, what's going on in your life? Have you been banned from writing, or receiving them?'_

She smiled at the familiarity of his scrawl, and his understanding of her parents. _Only for a short time. What happened to you?_

_'If you have, it is my doing. I should have written to them long before now, to make sure that they understood that I mean no harm.'_

Alex frowned. _I don't think you could harm anyone, Bobby. Thanks for writing to them, that really helped. _

_'Anyway, I am hoping you have received my other letters and will be writing again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Bobby'_

Clasping the short letter to her chest, she smiled.

__________________________________________

Higgins poured himself a cup of coffee, setting the pot back on the potbelly stove. The day had been long, and winds were bitter. He sat down heavily in the chair, taking a sip of the black liquid. He glanced at his watch. _Too late to go out, too early to go to bed. _He looked around the room, realizing how lonely it was without his roommate.

His eyes drifted to Bobby's footlocker, quickly averting his eyes he mentally slapped himself. _Higgins, don't even go there! Don't even think about it._ Drinking the last of his coffee, he quickly undressed and shut off the light. Growling to himself as he buried himself underneath the covers. _They're calling my name! Would Goren go for the insanity plea, if I opened the package? _He pulled his pillow over his head.

____________________________________________

Bobby began throwing his clothes in the small bag. He looked over at his roommate who was pacing the room, mumbling to himself. He stopped, eying the Sergeant briefly. "You about ready?"

"Yeah. How much of a head start do you think he has on us?"

Gage pursed his lips. Slowly shaking his head. "Can't be sure. The last murder was two days ago, until then, he was averaging two a day."

"But, but what makes you think he's left the country, and not just stopped?" Goren was surprised at Declan's stubbornness to take a look at who had been recently arrested, or hospitalized.

Pulling himself up to his full height, he stepped in front of Bobby, who still easily towered over him. The size difference didn't intimidate Dr. Declan Gage, but it amused Goren, who was beginning to think that this slight man was not afraid of anything, or anyone. Gage wagged a finger under the Sgt.'s nose. "Because, he's clever. He knew we were getting close, and he didn't just stop, he left the country." He swiped a hand over his forehead. "Left, or was..." He snapped his fingers. "We may be looking for someone in the military."

A cold chill ran down Bobby's spine. Picking up his bag, he glanced at Gage. "We can stop by the C.O.'s quarters and get a list of those who had recently left the area."

Gage nodded absently, as he pulled the door open. Setting the pace, they quickly made their way to the Commanding Officer's quarters. The lights were on as they stepped up on the stoop.

________________________________________________

Higgins was awakened by a pounding on the door, and the sharp cold breeze that hit him as it was flung open. He eyed the intruder with disgust, pulling his covers tightly around him. "What is so damn important, Flynn?"

Flynn slightly jumped. "Sorry Higgins. Just got a message that Sergeant Goren is heading stateside and I need to get his things shipped to him."

Elbert bolted upright. "Stateside?"

"Uh huh. Left yesterday, their case is taking them to New York City." The young man, stood in front of the footlocker, staring at the lock. "You got a key for this thing?"

Higgins swung his feet to the floor. "Nope."

The young man ran his fingers through his hair. "Welp, can't be helped then." Higgins watched as the Private wrapped the business end of the bolt cutters around the shank of the lock. It gave with a snap. Moving the package and letters from the top, he flipped it open. He glanced at Elbert. "Which is his closet?"

"Left side. You normally carry bolt cutters with you?"

"When the _Old Man _says he wanted it done ten minutes ago, yeah, I do." The Private moved quickly to the closet, unceremoniously dumped all the contents into the locker. He picked up the package and letters, biting his lip as he debated. He tossed the box towards Elbert. "These probably won't survive the trip back. I'm guessing cookies."

Elbert caught the package, turning it over in his hands. He looked up, as Flynn dropped the envelopes on top of the contents in the footlocker. "Those, he'll get around to, eventually." Pulling a new lock from his pocket, he glanced around the room. "Anything else?"

Higgins shook his head. "It looks like you got it all."

With that, Flynn locked the footlocker, and went to the door. Pulling in a two wheel dolly, he flipped the end of the footlocker on top of its base. Hooking the bolt cutters to the dolly, he quickly left the room, allowing the door to bang behind him.

Slowly turning the package over in his hands, Higgins quietly thought about Bobby. _You lucky dog. _

**A/N: Well, that's the answer to Higgins and the cookies. :) **


	14. Morning News

**The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 14

Morning News

Slowly stretching underneath covers, Alex tried to 'will' herself back to sleep. Finally giving up, she sighed and swung her feet to the floor. Glancing out her bedroom window, all she could see was white. Smiling, she quickly visited the bathroom, then went down stairs.

Her mother looked up from the newspaper. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning! Did it snow all night?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Her mother looked back at the paper, quickly finishing the article.

Alex caught her frowning. "Bad news?"

She sighed. "It looks like we might have some trouble in the city." She quietly folded the newspaper, shaking her head, trying to make sense of things. "What would you like for breakfast?"

________________________________________

Flynn stood behind the counter, sorting the mail. "Goren, Goren, Goren, Goren." He shook his head. "Shame he isn't here. Pulling the stamp and pad out of the drawer, he quickly stamped the envelopes, _'Return To Sender'._ Dropping them back into the bag.

The door opened, allowing a blast of winter air in. Flynn looked up, growling at the perpetrator. "Higgins, close the door!"

Elbert grinned. "Just returning the favor. Any mail for me?"

The Private shook his head. "Not today." He glanced down at the gapping opening of the bag. Flynn silently sighed. "Several for the Sgt., but, I'm sending them back."

Higgins tilted his head. "From Eames?"

"Yup...it looks like one from her folks. Think he's in trouble?" He raised his bushy red eyebrows in humor.

Elbert laughed. "Doubt it. Shame that they have to go back." He leaned over the counter peering down into the canvas bag.

Flynn adamantly shook his head. "Don't even think about it, Corporal. I shouldn't have given you the package. By the way, how were they?"

"Haven't opened it yet."

The Private looked at him in disbelief. "Really? You afraid the Sergeant might suddenly return?"

"Something like that." Higgins turned to leave, stopping abruptly. "Hey Flynn, after your shift, why don't you come over and we'll open that package."

A bright smile came across the young man's face. "Sure, I'd like that."

With that, Higgins stepped out of the post office, pulling his coat tight around him. _Whatever possessed me do that? _He shook his head, grinning to himself. _Goren would have appreciated it ._

__________________________________________

Alex watched from the window, waiting. Occasionally, wiping her hand across the pane of glass to remove the moisture. Seeing a lone figure make his way up their sidewalk, Alex's heart skipped a beat. She waited until he reached the door. Yanking it open, she surprised the elderly man. Taking a moment to compose himself, he looked at the young woman. "You waiting for a letter, Ms. Eames?"

She nodded her head feverently. "Yes! Is, is there one for me?"

A smile slowly crossed his rosy face. "Ah, yep." Digging through his bag, he pulled out one envelope.

Her heart fell. She knew immediately it was not from Bobby. Suddenly, she was gripped with fear. _Is he, is he alright? Is this a letter from someone telling me he was hurt?_ She slowly reached for it.

"It ain't gonna bite you, Ms. Eames."

She nodded as she accepted it. "Give these to your mom." He handed her several more envelopes, smiling. Turning, he carefully made his way down the steps.

"The mail man?" Her mother stepped into the living room. Alex nodded as she handed her the mail, holding on to her own. Her mom eyed the envelope. "Is that from Bobby?"

Alex shook her head, slowly swallowing. She looked up at her mom. "It's from his roommate."

Her mom raised a brow. "Really?" She noted her daughter's concern, suddenly realizing what that might mean. "Why don't you come in the kitchen and we'll open it together.

Alex exhaled in relief. "I'd, I'd like that." Her mom rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

___________________________________________________

"The bodies are piling up, Bobby." Gage was pacing the dark room, he stopped in front of the window peering out into the dusk.

Goren was sprawled on the bed with his notes in front of him. _I thought the beds in the army were uncomfortable, this has them all beat. _He shifted his weight on the mattress, trying to find a comfortable spot. "Nothing is adding up, Declan."

His partner shook his head, turning towards Goren. "We've got to think outside of the box, Bobby. There has to be something to tie all of these murders together."

Bobby impatiently tapped his notebook with his pencil. _There's got to be something. What are we missing?_

_______________________________________

There was a knock on the door. Higgins put the coffee pot back on the stove, and walked over to the door. Pulling it open, the light fell on Private Flynn's smiling face. "I've finally made it."

Elbert grinned at his energy, pulling the door open wider. "Come on in, Flynn."

Stepping into the room, the young man felt a shiver run down his spine. "Man, it's cold out there!"

"You drink coffee?"

The Private stopped mid button, nodding. Higgins moved back to the stove, and poured two cups, setting them both on the table, next to the package. Taking a seat, he waited for Flynn to join him. "Hey Flynn, in all the months I've known you, I don't know you're first name. What is it?"

Flynn grinned sheepishly. "It's Errol. Mom loved the movies." He quickly explained.

Elbert stifled a laugh, managing to choke out the words, "I bet she did!" He cleared his throat. "Well, Errol, are you ready?" Flynn nodded.

Both set of eyes fell on the package. Elbert reached in his pocket and removed a knife. Pulling it open, he ceremoniously cut the twine that held it. Carefully removing the return address, he put the box between them, and each opened an end. Pushing the box out of its constraints, Higgins looked up at his guest. Errol was biting his lower lip in anticipation. Each grabbed a corner of the lid and lifted it. Sitting on top of the contents was a note with a simple command. _'Enjoy!'_

Higgins grinned. Lifting the note off the top, he slowly removed the packing. Nestled inside were chocolate cookies. All but two were in crumbs. Elbert laughed. "Why they underestimate the US Post Office's ability to destroy the contents, but not the box, is beyond me."

"Hey!" Errol looked at him obviously hurt by the comment.

"No offense, Flynn. It's just that..." Higgins stopped, shrugging, realizing that whatever he thought, really didn't matter. "Dig in!"

____________________________________

Alex sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her mom to finish pouring herself some coffee. Wiping her hands on her apron, she smiled as she turned towards her daughter. "We're probably making mountains out of mole hills."

The lighthearted lilt in her mom's voice lifted Alex's spirits. "Do you think so?"

She nodded as she slipped onto a chair next to her daughter. She took a sip of coffee. "There's one way to find out." Mrs. Eames looked at the envelope still in Alex's hands.

Taking a big breath, Alex slowly began opening the letter. She could feel the butterflies begin to bang against the insides of her stomach. Pulling out the letter, she looked at her mom for reassurance. Mrs. Eames smiled. Silently hoping that the smile was stronger than it felt.

Unfolding the letter, Alex bowed her head and began reading.

_'Dear Miss Eames,_

_You don't know me but, I am Sergeant Goren's roommate, Corporal Higgins. Bobby was sent to Korea this morning to work on a case.'_

Alex looked up at her mother, the words rushed out of her mouth. "He's okay! He was sent to Korea."

Her mother smiled, a feeling of relief came over her. "When is he going back to Germany?"

Bowing her head again, Alex read the next line out loud. _'They wouldn't tell me what case he was on, but they did tell me he would be there for several weeks.'_

"Mom, do you think he got the cookies, and our letters?"

Mrs. Eames shook her head. "Does this fella..."

"Corporal Higgins." Alex quickly interjected.

She smiled at her daughter. "Does Corporal Higgins say anything about them?"

Alex continued reading. _'The package arrived, as well as the letters, but, Sergeant Goren had already left.'_

"Mom, do you think he'll ever get them?" Alex eyes started to brim with tears.

Carefully picking her words, she tried to sooth her daughter. "Well, if he's gone for several weeks, I'm sure the cookies would be pretty stale by the time he returns. But, he will surely get the letters."

The younger Eames mulled her mother's response over for a short while. "I guess, once we know he's back in Germany, can we make him some more cookies?"

**TBC**


	15. Arrival

**Not mine! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 15

Arrival

Flynn leaned back in his chair, pushing the last crumb in his mouth. "You know Elbert, you should write this Eames chick and thank her for the cookies. Better yet, ask her to send more."

"Write!" He slapped the table, startling Errol. "I need to write her, and let her know he's stateside."

Errol slowly shook his head. "You're beginning to sound more and more like Sergeant Goren."

Higgins grinned at the unintended compliment. "I've been called worse."

He cocked his head slightly, causing Flynn to shudder. "FYI Errol, this _chick_ is only a teenager. Goren would have your hide if he heard you talk about her like that." He glanced at the return address. "Her name is Alex."

The Private silently nodded. "You could tell Alex that the cookies were good."

Elbert smiled in agreement. "More coffee?"

"No thanks" Errol stood, beginning to put his coat on. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Well then, later." Elbert nodded at the young man.

____________________________________________________

The alley was dark as Declan led the way. He slightly turned towards Bobby, holding a finger to his lips, pointing with the other hand. They could hear the faint sound of footsteps ahead of them. Goren peered into the dark where Declan was pointing, not able to see anything. Moving closer to the side of the building, Bobby tried to make his body disappear into the shadows. Gage inched forward. Following closely behind him, Bobby's foot accidentally knock a glass bottle out into the alley. Declan grabbed Goren's coat lapel without turning around. They quietly listened as the steps in front of them quickened and disappeared. Gage let go of Bobby, whispering loudly, "We could have had him. We could have had him tonight!"

Bobby slightly bowed his head, his shoulders slumped. Gut churning from his mistake, he lifted his eyes to look at his friend. "Declan, I, I'm sorry, but I didn't see the bottle."

Declan had moved past the tall Sergeant towards the entrance of the alley. Hearing his words, Gage suddenly stopped, spinning towards Bobby. "Sorry? Sorry?" He waved his arms in the air. "We were this close, Bobby." He held out his hand with his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "This close!" Turning, Gage growled, and headed out of the alley with Bobby close on his heels.

________________________________________

Alex drew a piece of her special paper out of the box. Sitting at her desk, she tapped the end of her pen on her chin. She smiled as she began the letter.

_'Dear Corporal Higgins,_

_I suppose with Bobby out of the country for a long time,....'_

She finished the letter in a matter of minutes. Addressing the envelope, she quickly sealed it and took it down to the kitchen table.

Her mother looked up from the stove, raising a brow as she watched her daughter set the envelope down. "A letter for Bobby?"

Alex shook her head. "I thought it was sweet that Higgins wrote to tell me what was going on with Bobby."

Mrs. Eames smiled. "So, you wrote to thank him?"

This time, Alex nodded. "To also tell him that it was alright to eat the cookies."

Her mother laughed. "So, now we _have_ to make more cookies."

_____________________________________

Bobby laid on his bed with his arms behind his head. He silently sighed. _We could have had him. But no, your size 13 changed all that! _He cursed his size, something he rarely did.

Gage paced the room, running his hand through his long brown hair. He glanced at Bobby, and saw the his distress. Declan went to his own bed, sitting on the edge. "Bobby..." No response. Declan sighed. "Bobby, I apologize for yelling at you."

Goren turned his head towards the Doctor, his brown eyes were deep in apologies. Gage playfully tugged on Bobby's sleeve, tugging on it. "There will be another day, another chase." He stood abruptly. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Rubbing his two day's growth of beard, Goren nodded. Slowly rising, he rested on his elbow, he shook his head. "Declan, _I am_ sorry."

"I know Bobby. I know."

___________________________________________

She peered out the frosted door window. A man in uniform had a large footlocker standing on end behind him. He knocked again. Francis opened the door a crack. "What _do_ you want?"

Her voice sounded like the creaking of the snow beneath his feet. "Delivery ma'am."

"Delivery of what?" She was quickly becoming agitated by the man.

He looked down at the clipboard. "Delivery of Sergeant Goren's belongings." He looked up from the clipboard towards the talking door.

"Is he dead?"

He looked at the clipboard. "It doesn't say, ma'am."

Francis sighed. "Then why are you bringing it here?"

"Per his request. He's on a case stateside." The middle aged man was becoming annoyed with playing twenty questions.

She opened the door a little wider. "Per his request? Well, he didn't ask me if I wanted it!" A gust of wind blew in across her slippered feet causing her to shiver.

"I can't help that, ma'am." His voice was a little harsher than he intended. Francis glared at him. "Sorry, ma'am. It's just cold out here, and...."

He wasn't sure if she suddenly felt sympathy for him, or just wanted to get rid of him. She opened the door. "Well, come in, I don't have all day."

He nodded, going quickly to get the dolly. Pulling it in to the living room, he was just about to take the straps off, when she stopped him. "Well, I don't want it in my living room!"

She peered at his name patch. "Paul, is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well Paul, I'm an old woman, and I can't move it myself." She placed a finger on her bottom lip, looking around the room, her eyes fell on the staircase. "I know! Can you put it in his room?"

He had been watching her carefully, not quite sure if she wasn't a bubble off center. He looked at the narrow stairway, raising his brows. "Company policy...."

Francis snorted, waving her arms. "Company policy! Company policy! Does company policy include anything for an _old woman_?"

Paul took a step back, not quite sure of what to do. Finally making a decision, Paul squared his shoulders, he gave her a firm look. "Where is his room?"

She pointed towards the staircase. "Up those stairs, the last door on the right. Mind the wallpaper!"

_______________________________________________________

Higgins went to his footlocker and pulled out a piece of paper. Taking it to the table, he picked up his coffee cup, looking inside of it. He frowned, glancing at the pot on the stove. _There might be a dribble left._

Pouring the last of the coffee in his cup, he took a sip. He walked back to the table, taking a seat. Poising his pen above the paper, he thought for a moment.

_'Dear Alex,_

_Higgins again. Thought you might want to know...'_

**A/N: Well, now we've got both Bobby and his footlocker in New York City. Higgins writing to let Alex know what's going on.**

**TBC**


	16. A Glimpse

**Still not mine! Please leave a review.**

Chapter 16

A Glimpse

Bobby stretched his full length on the bed, slowly turning, trying to find a comfortable spot. He paused mid turn, frowned, and then tried again. He glanced towards his partner, fast becoming friend, Gage, who was bent over the small desk, squinting at his notes. Declan raised his head, his voice was low. "Ya know, Bobby, we might touch base with the NYPD. Share what we have and see if they have found any new information."

Goren paused in his turn. "You'd think they'd want to work _with_ us." His voice was sarcastic.

Declan slightly raised himself into a stretch, slightly turning in his chair. "Now Bobby, we are the...." He paused in thought. A smile crossed his face. "The foreigners here. _We_ need to try to work with them."

Finding a spot, Goren stopped in his tossing, sighing in comfort. "Yeah, we'll check with them tomorrow."

Having turned back to his work, Gage raised a brow in amusement. "Good. Tomorrow then."

___________________________________________

Alex paused at the table, quickly thumbing through the mail. She stopped when she reached an envelope addressed to her. Quietly picking it out of the group, she went up the stairs to her bedroom. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she quickly sprawled on her belly on top of her bed. Latching her ankles together above her, she opened the letter.

_'Dear Alex,_

_Higgins again. Thought you might want to know, Sergeant Goren's case has taken him to New York City.'_

Alex's heart skipped a beat. _He's here? Bobby's in New York? Will he try to contact me? _She unhooked her ankles and re-hooked them again. _I'm sure he has enough to do, without thinking about me. _But the thought couldn't help but lift her heart. The next sentence caused a snort to escape her lips.

"_I am sorry to report, but because of his extended absence, Private Flynn and myself devoured the cookies. Which, I might add, although they were delicious, need a bit more butter."_

_I think you should consider them a gift...from both Bobby and me._

_'Not that we didn't enjoy the cookies, we did. I just remember how my Grandma use to make them. Would you believe she substituted chicken fat for butter? Wild, isn't it?'_

Alex moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Eeew, that doesn't sound good at all!"

_'Believe it or not, they were good. Of course, I have no doubt now that my cholesterol rose quite a bit.'_

She laughed. "I bet it did!"

_'Anyway, I thought you might want to know about Sergeant Goren. Not really sure if he will be returning to Germany, or if he'll be stationed stateside.'_

Alex frowned. "How would I find out? Would they even tell me?" She sighed in frustration, turning over on her back, staring at the ceiling, clasping the pillow behind her head. _If I should meet him, what would I say? How would I greet him? Will he.... _She paused in thought, feeling the tears beginning to well up. _Would he even want to acknowledge that I am alive?_

_____________________________________________________

Moving quickly across the compound, Higgins had his collar turned up to keep his ears warm, holding it closed with a gloved hand. He laughed at the image that he was giving others. _A turtle with its head half in his shell, only moving faster. _He chuckled as he opened the door to the MPO, letting it slam behind him. He looked at the startled red haired Private. "Flynn, any letters?"

Errol looked up at the Corporal, as he began to shuffle through the pile of letters. He took longer than necessary, knowing full well there was one waiting for the Corporal. "Yeah Elbert..." After shuffling a few more moments, he held up one letter, with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Looks like you're taking up, where Goren left off."

In two steps, Elbert was at the counter plucking the letter from Flynn's hands. "What did I tell you about referencing Ms. Eames in that manner?"

The Private cowered mockingly. "Yeah, well, I know how many letters you get."

The Corporal shot a look of reproach at him. "Don't remind me." In truth, he didn't reminding. He recently received a _Dear John Letter_ from his girl friend, indicating she had a new beau with a very promising future. With both of his folks are deceased, the chance of a letter are slim to none. The letter from Alex was a bright light in his very dark tunnel. _Even if its dribble, it's stateside dribble and I appreciate it. _He gently placed it in his pocket, lightly patting it. He looked over at Flynn. "Thanks Errol. Come over for coffee later?"

The youth grinned. "That would be great."

Elbert smiled. "Later then." With that, he turned and headed out the door. Stepping back outside, he quickly pulled his collar back up. With his first step, he debated on his next destination. With a shrug, Higgins headed towards the mess hall.

__________________________________________________

Being led through the maze of desks and file cabinets, Gage and Goren found themselves being shown seats in front of a desk that was piled with papers. An older detective entered the area, handing a cup of black coffee to each of them. Taking his seat, he waved to Gage and Goren to do the same.

Bobby took a sip, wrinkling his nose at the strong sour taste. The detective smiled. "It's an acquired taste."

Gage grinned, nudging his partner. "Kind of like you, Bobby."

As each took a seat, Declan began sharing information about the case. Pausing for a moment, the detective quickly interjected, "We, at NYPD, don't feel it's a serial killer. We think these are just random murders, with some faint similarities." The detective stopped, noting that Dr. Gage held up his hand in argument.

"With all due respect, detective, we've followed this case from Korea." Gage looked at his partner who was nodding in agreement.

Detective Sloan leaned back in his chair. "Korea?" He shook his head, trying to grasp what they were saying. "We have cases like this every day in New York City. There hasn't been a serial killing." His voice was adamant.

Declan slightly raised himself by the arms of his chair, pushing himself against the back of it. "How can you be so sure?"

Bobby looked over at Declan, trying to sooth him as quickly as he could. "Declan...."

Detective Sloan could feel the hair raise up on the back of his neck. "If you thought these murders were even a resemblance of a serial killer from Korea, you should have..."

Gage glared at him, raising his voice. "We're here now. And what? So you could drop the ball anyway?" He snorted, shaking his head.

Bobby glanced at the two men, realizing that the possibility of working with the NYPD was quickly disappearing. "Gentlemen.... We, we need to...."

Pushing himself from his chair, Declan nearly knocked it over. "Come on Bobby. Apparently, they have something _better_ to do."

Declan indignantly pushed his way through a group of police officers in the hallway, with Bobby in tow. Goren paused to apologize for his partner's abruptness, as he passed through the narrow passage they had made for the two visitors. One officer studied Gage and Goren as they made their way past him and down the down the hall. "Who in the hell are they?"

Sloan approached the group of officers, catching a final glimpse of the back of the tall CID, as he turned the corner. Hearing the question, a dry laugh escaped his lips. "That, Officer Eames, is the Army's finest...Dr. Gage and Sergeant Goren."

John Eames tilted his head in thought. He looked back at the corner where they had disappeared. _Goren? Where the hell did I hear that name before?_

**A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying the story. By coincidence, a friend e-mailed me some information (she doesn't know I'm writing this story). A simple request. When sending out your Christmas / Holiday cards, include one more on your list. Send to: A Recovering Soldier; C/O Walter Reed Army Medical Center; 6900 Georgia Avenue. NW; Washington, DC 20307-5001. Make someone's day! Thanks!**


	17. Questions

**The usual disclaimers. I want to thank everyone for patiently hanging in there! I hope it was worth the wait!**

Chapter 17

Questions

John pushed himself back from the kitchen table, totally satisfied. He glanced curiously at his wife. "Hon, do we know a Sergeant Goren?"

Alex's stopped mid-chew, she looked at her dad with her mouth wide open. Mrs. Eames looked at her daughter, slightly shuddering at the sight. "Alex, in this house, we chew with our mouths closed." She then reached over and patted her husband's hand. "You remember dear. He's that..." She paused, looking back at Alex, who was now having trouble swallowing. "That fellow that Alex has been writing to."

Mr. Eames raised his brows in surprise. "That's where I heard the name before!"

Taking a quick sip of her milk, Alex shakily set her glass down. Trying to appear nonchalant, she reached for her fork. "Uhm, why do you ask, Dad?"

By now, all eyes were on him. John leaned back in his chair a little bit further, enjoying the moment. "Oh, we busted this perp by that...."

"Dad!" Alex wailed.

He laughed and waited until he was sure he had everyone's attention again. "He was at the precinct today."

Alex gasped. "You, you saw him? You really saw him?" Her heart was beating feverishly against her chest. "Did you talk to him?"

John Eames shook his head. "I caught a glimpse of him. He was with some funny little fellow, by the name of....Sage...no, no, it was Gage." He stopped, hesitant to mention the serial killer that was on the loose. "Ah, working on a case, I guess." He gave his wife a worried side-glance.

Mrs. Eames took a deep breath, knowing that her worst fear had come true. She patted John's hand again, giving him _'we'll talk about it later' _look. He nodded.

______________________________________________________

Bobby quietly closed the door behind him. "That went well."

Gage glared at him. "Don't start, Bobby."

His warning was ignored. Goren pulled himself up to his full height. "What possessed you to, to act like that?"

Declan quickly stepped in front of him, wagging his finger under Bobby's nose. His voice was loud and demanding. "Drop it, drop it now!"

Bobby held his ground. His voice was a low growl. "Declan, if I can't count on you to keep it together with the NYPD, how can I be sure you will keep it together to catch this sick bastard?"

Gage's shoulder's slumped. "You mean _if _we find him." With that, he moved towards his bed and sat on the edge of it. Taking off his fedora, he ran his free hand through his brown hair. Suddenly aware that he was being watched, he looked up at the tall detective, who was still standing in the same spot he had left him. Goren's posture was that of defiance. Gage cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off his partner. He picked his words carefully. "Bobby, there's a chance that we won't find him."

______________________________________________

Higgins took a sip of coffee before taking the envelope out of his pocket. Pulling his pocket knife from his pocket, he carefully slit the envelope open. Unfolding the letter, he smiled.

'Dear Corporal Higgins,

I suppose with with Bobby out of the country for a long time, it would be alright for you to eat the cookies.'

Elbert chuckled. _Thanks, but, we beat you to it._

'Do you have any idea when, or if he'll be back? It feels strange not to be able to write to him, or get any letters.'

Higgins shook his head. _She's got it as bad as he does! It would be a shame if they don't meet._ He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He glanced back at the letter. _Great, now I'm trying to play cupid with those two, half way around the world. Better yet, with someone under aged! Jeesh, that would look good in my file! _Higgins took a gulp of coffee as he mentally pictured himself in prison garb, shuddering at the thought.

_________________________________________________

Wrapped in her bathrobe, she sat on the bed with her legs curled underneath her. Mary watched as her husband began removing his shirt. "John, _is_ there a serial killer?"

He could feel the worry beginning a battle with his police training in his gut. He paused, as he pulled his shirt off. Looking over at his wife, he silently nodded. His voice was soft, so the children wouldn't hear their conversation. "That's why Gage and Goren are here in New York. They followed him from Korea."

She buried her face in her hands, feeling a shudder move through her body. "What do I need to do to keep us safe?"

A grin worked its way across his face. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled her next to him. She nestled close to him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he rested his chin on top of her head. "Keep the doors locked, especially when your home. I'll talk to Alex, she can help keep an eye on the others."

Mary nodded, feeling safe in his arms. "How long?"

John sighed. "There's no way of knowing. Hopefully, he'll slip up soon and get caught." He bit his lip, not sure what to tell her if the serial killer doesn't get caught. He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before standing to resumed changing his clothes.

____________________________________________________

Francis paced the small bedroom, muttering to herself. She paused, looking at the footlocker, that was standing on its end near the bed. "What would he have in there?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, tapping her chin with a finger. "Why is it locked? What is _he_ hiding?"

Abruptly standing, she placed her hands on her hip. She began her pacing the room again. Stopping in front of the footlocker, she raised her slippered foot and kicked it in frustration. The heavy locker barely moved.

She tapped her chin again. "He'd have clothes in there. Yes, he'd have clothes. But, what else?" Her brows shot up. "What if he has something, something he shouldn't have?"

Frustration turned into panic. She quickly moved to the window, squinting as she looked out into the bright reflective light of the snow filled yard. "Something illegal in my home. They'd blame me!"

She glanced up the street, trying to see through the house tops and tree limbs. Francis couldn't see any movement, but then, she wasn't sure. _They may be out there, watching, quietly watching what I do. _Her pacing became frantic, as the fears rushed into her being.

"My home! They'd blame me!" She stopped, feeling her heart beating against her chest. "They'd arrest me!"

She sat on the bed, trying to find her composure. Taking a deep breath, her mind was made up. "It's _his_ room. I'll say, 'Officer, it's his room. I have no idea what he keeps in that locked trunk.'" She nodded her head adamantly as the words rushed out of her mouth.

Skewering her lips, she felt that wasn't quite enough. Opening the closet door, threw the shoes out of the way. Pushing the locker over on its bottom, it hit the floor with a heavy thud. It took all her strength, but she finally worked the locker into the closet. Grabbing a blanket from a shelf in the closet, she quickly threw it over the footlocker. Slamming the closet door shut, she left the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

**TBC**


	18. Closure

**Still not mine. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 18

Closure

Alex pulled her blankets over her, nestling deep in their warmth and protection. _Dad said there was a killer out there. _She shuddered. A small smile crept across her face thinking of the chance to meet Bobby. _Will Dad work with him? Will he....will he come here? _A giggle escaped her lips as her imagination took over. She suddenly moaned, flipping the covers over her head as she thought of her brothers and what they might say to him. _They'll do their best to embarrass me, that's for sure. _Sleep soon followed, as the soft distant teasing voices of her brothers filled her dreams.

_________________________________________________________

Bobby tossed in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position. _If? Why does he say if? We will catch the murderer! _He turned again, this time facing Gage's bed. As his eyes adjusted to the somewhat dark room, he could make out Declan's form. From the dim lit room, he was surprised to see that his counterpart was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Can't sleep, Gage?"

The elder grunted, his eyes remained on the ceiling. "Can't get the murders out of my mind. You?"

Goren raised himself on his elbow. "Can't get the thought of losing this case out of mine." He waited patiently, hoping Declan would recant his statement.

Gage sighed, trying to carefully choose his words. "Bobby, " His eyes darted over towards his bed. "Bobby, we've been on this case for weeks. He was within our grasp, just one more, and we would have had him. The murders were escalating, as I predicted....suddenly, they stopped. What does that tell you?"

Bobby rolled over on his back, putting one arm behind his head, closing his eyes. "That, that he either moved on, died, or was caught doing something else. I kind of like the idea that he possibly died. Though, we'd never solve the case if that happened."

Declan smiled up at the ceiling. "He's too smart to suddenly die, my friend." He shook his head. "No, not death, or being caught. We think he is in the service, so there is a good possibility that he either received new orders to another base, or...."

Furrowing his brow, Goren growled up at the ceiling. Feeling the anger rise within him, his voice was hoarse trying to fight the emotion back. "Or was discharged and went home. Where ever that is."

Bobby heard the resigned sigh of his partner. Declan's voice was soft and monotone. "If, he was discharged, we won't know...unless he picks up where he left off. That, that might take days, weeks, or even years before he feels the need....no, no _the addiction_ to do it again."

Biting his lip, Goren's mind began whirring. "If the service exacerbated his, his desire, his _addiction_....then, there's a possibility that he won't strike again."

"Highly unlikely." Gage paused, closing his eyes in thought. "He'll feel the need to do it again. Something will trigger it. Some stress-factor will set him off. Lost job, lost love, something. It's just that we won't be there to see what sets him off. Or to stop it, or to solve the puzzle."

The sudden thought that they will soon part company filled Bobby with an emptiness he hadn't felt in years. The two men became silent, lost in their own thoughts, as the night slowly turned to dawn.

_______________________________________________

Elbert pulled the lined paper from his footlocker, taking it to the table. Stirring his coffee, he pulled the letter from his pocket, carefully opening it. It had been weeks since he had received it, feeling somewhat awkward to write a letter in his own behalf, and not for his friend. _Jeesh, Bobby would skin me alive if he knew I was stepping into his territory. _He quickly re-read the letter, a small smile crept on his face, as her youthfulness popped off the page. _But, she has to know, otherwise...._

Picking up the pen, he chewed on the end, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Dear Alex,

I've received new orders a few days ago...."

Higgins quickly read over his scrawling. Satisfied, he quickly addressed the envelope, stuffing the letter inside. He grabbed his coat off the hook, he bit the corner of the envelope as he shoved his arms through his sleeves. Once buttoned, he placed the envelope in one of the deep pockets. Elbert braced himself as he opened the door and the bitter winter wind blew into the small room. Slamming the door behind him, he leaned into the wind as he made his way to the MPO.

Errol greeted Elbert as he entered the building. "What brings you here, short timer?"

Grinning sheepishly, Higgins pulled the envelope from his pocket. "Thought I'd send her one last one before I leave."

Glancing at the address, Flynn smiled. "Yeah, it would be a shame that I'd have to pick up where you two left off."

A laugh escaped Elbert's lips. "Keep the happy thoughts Flynn."

_______________________________________________

Alex's heart sank with disappointment after her father announced the news. _Cold? How can a case go cold? Has everyone been pulled off of it? _Her mind drifted to Bobby. _Will I ever meet him?_

John Eames studied his daughter. "Penny for your thoughts, Alex?"

Clearing her throat, she hesitated. "Does that mean...." She skewered her lips before starting again. "Does that mean, _everyone_ is off of the case?"

He raised a brow in bewilderment, looking at his wife for help. Mary patted his arm, understanding her daughter's question. "She's wondering if the Army has also been pulled off."

John cocked his head in thought. He slowly shook his head.. "Honestly, I haven't heard."

__________________________________________________________

Bobby stared at his feet for a moment. Gage cleared his voice. "So, where are you heading, Bobby?"

His response was less than enthusiastic. "They're sending me to Fort Monmouth in Jersey."

Declan nodded. "Good base. You'll absorb a lot there."

Before Bobby could respond, a dark sedan pulled up next to them. Gage looked up at the tall Sergeant. "Well, there's my ride." He extending his hand. "Bobby, it's been a learning experience."

Goren clasped Gage's hand between his own, his voice was hopeful. "Maybe we'll be on another case soon."

Gage grinned at the thought. "Keep in touch." With that, he stepped to the curb and opened the door. He paused before entering the vehicle. "There's no telling what case will bring us back together." With that, the car pulled away. Bobby watched as it disappeared down the street.

____________________________________________

Alex passed by the kitchen table, glancing down, she saw a familiar scribble on the top envelope. Grinning, she picked up the envelope. Stopping by the cookie jar, she pulled two out and quickly headed up the stairs. Dropping her back pack on the floor, she quickly opened the envelope as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dear Alex,

I've received new orders a few days ago, I'll be shipping out to Fort Monmouth in three days."

Alex looked at the date on the envelope. _Fourteen days. _She tapped her chin with her index finger. _You should already be in the States. _Her mind drifted to Bobby. _ Where are you? Why haven't you made contact? _Alex sighed. Looking back at the letter, she had a slight sense of guilt from feeling elated about getting a letter from Higgins. _Why should I. I'll probably never meet either one of them. For all I know, they've probably forgotten about me. _ She bit her lip, hoping that was not true at all.

_________________________________________________________

He sat on the corner edge of his bed, staring at the blanket draped footlocker. He swiped his hand across his whiskers. _How did she move it in there? _He glanced over at the petite woman who was quickly drawing the blinds. He watched as she began pacing, becoming more agitated with each step. "Mom, sit down."

She stopped mid-room. "Sit? How can I sit!" She eyed the closet suspiciously. She pulled her sweater tight around her body, folding her arms in front of her.

Bobby leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. Careful not to sigh too loud, his voice was calm. "What's the matter?"

Francis extended one arm, pointing at the closet. "That's what the matter!"

His eyes followed her pointing finger to the closet. "Mom, it's just my footlocker."

Her voice was loud and indignant. "I know what it is. Why is it locked? What are you hiding?"

Goren shook his head in disbelief. "Mom, are you taking your meds?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Bobby." She began pacing, this time her circles were tighter.

Slowly rising from the bed, he stepped in front of her. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he brought her to a stop. He bent down so he could look into her eyes. "They locked it for shipping. I just have clothes, and a few personal items in there. Nothing more."

Francis eyes locked with his. "That's it? You mean, I worried....all this time....for nothing?" She reached up, lightly touching his unshaved cheek.

**TBC**


	19. Changes

**No change in the disclaimers. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 19

Changes

Christmas vacation came and went in the blink of an eye. Alex had been delighted with her gifts, but held out some hope that she would receive a card from Bobby. Her heart was heavy as she sat at her desk, the night of her last day of vacation. Pulling open the drawer, she pulled her box of special paper out. She bit her lip. _I can't believe he had forgotten me. _A lonely tear ran down her cheek. Opening the box, she reached for his photo that was stuck in the edge of the small mirror on her desk. She gently placed it in the box, slowly closing the lid.

"Alex, is everything alright?"

She lightly sniffled as she turned towards the door. Her mother was leaning against the door jam, quietly watching her daughter. "Yes, everything is...." She stopped, shaking her head. "No, not fine."

Mrs. Eames went to the bed, stretching out across it, propping herself up with her elbows. "Want to talk about it?"

Alex turned her chair, facing her mother. "How did you know?"

Mary laughed. "You've been awfully quiet these last few days. This is still one of your favorite holidays, isn't it?"

Moving to her bed, she stretched out next to her mother, dangling her legs above her. "Yes, well, maybe not as much this year. I was hoping for at least a card from Bobby."

Mrs. Eames bit her lip in thought. "He could be a very busy fellow. There's no telling where this case may have taken him."

Alex sighed. "I know. It's just that... I would have loved..." She stopped, realizing that all the wishing in the world, wouldn't make it happen.

Her mother tilted her head in thought. "Rather than hiding his photo in a box, why not put it in the wallet your brothers gave you for Christmas?"

"What good would that do?"

Mary lightly nudged her daughter with one of her shoulders. "You never know, you might bump into him someday."

"Oh Mom!"

Standing, Mrs. Eames grinned. "Can I help it if I am an insatiable romantic?"

With that, she left the room. Alex rolled over on her back, staring at the ceiling. Sighing, she pushed herself off the bed. Pulling the wallet from her back pocket, she opened it. Opening the box, she lifted the photo back out, carefully slipping it under the protective clear cover.

_______________________________________________________

Within a few weeks of reporting for duty at Monmouth, Bobby was delving into the study of forensics. His days began early and went to the early morning hours. Sitting at his mother's kitchen table, he sipped a strong cup of coffee, focused on some papers in front of him. Frances appeared in the doorway. Her agitation grew as she went unnoticed. "You're working too hard."

Bobby slightly jumped from her sharp voice. Raising his tired eyes, he studied her. "Sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

"Would it matter?" Her voice was resigned.

Goren sighed, running his fingers through his unruly locks. "Mom, I'm taking some courses as well as work. So, so it's keeping me busy." He quietly put the papers in a neat pile and folded his hands on top of them. "I've been thinking....." He hesitated, not knowing how it would be received.

Frances took a seat across from him, folding her arms in front of her. "Any time 'you've been thinking' means I'm not going to like it."

A tired chuckle escaped his mouth. He ran his hand across two days growth of whiskers. "I've been thinking, of, of moving on the base." His voice became rushed. "Like you said, I'm working hard, being on base would allow me the freedom to take breaks when I can, without the travel...."

Seeing her bottom lip jut out, he stopped. "And without me." Her voice was quiet as she finished his sentence. Rubbing her hands over her face, she peered up at him earnestly. "I have been taking my meds, Bobby. Since your return."

"It's not you...it's how busy my life has been these past few weeks. And how busy it is going to get in the near future." He stopped, not quite sure how she was processing what he was saying. Or if she was hearing his sincerity.

Frances slowly rose from her chair. Moving around the table, she patted him on his shoulders. "Do what you need to do." Without any more words between them, she left the room, leaving Bobby to deal with the growing guilt in his gut.

____________________________________________________

Kristine Peevy raised her voice above the students. "Everyone! Everyone, please take a seat!" She turned back to the board finishing the list of assignments. The noise subsided, somewhat, as she turned to face them again.

Alex watched her intently, chewing on the eraser of her pencil. Catching Kristine's disapproval, she laid the pencil down on her desk. Ms. Peevy smiled. _What ever was bothering Alex on her return from Christmas vacation, she seemed to have worked her way through it. _

Kristine took a deep breath, hoping that it would be a surprise for all...especially Alex. Seeing her face beam, perked Alex's interest. _What is she up to? _She cocked her head somewhat suspiciously, wondering what 'bomb' they were going to have dropped on them. Alex shuddered. _It can only mean a book report. Probably no less than five pages. _

Ms. Peevy's gaze went to the back of the room, towards the door. Seeing a figure standing behind the small narrow window, her smile widen. She clapped her hands. "Everyone! I need your attention."

Alex gulped. _A ten page book report!_

**TBC**

**A/N: LOL The evilness is alive and well inside of me tonight! Thought I would stop here. It was either that, or an extra, extra long chapter. **


	20. Almost

**The usual disclaimers. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 20

Almost

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she watched the heavily garbed movers pushed and pulled the footlocker out of the house and into a little van. _I know Bobby wouldn't lie to me, but..... _The chill of the mid-February day blew into the house. Frances quickly closed the door, standing ready for the next wave of movers to come in.

There was a light knock on the door. Frances cracked it open. "Mom, it's me, Bobby."

She swung the door wider as he stepped through. Quickly shutting it behind him, she caught the other mover. Trapped between the door and the door frame, the young man called out. "Mrs. Goren, it's me, Lewis."

Blinking at the long haired fellow, the name suddenly clicked. "Lewis, good to see you again."

Lewis shot a puzzled look at Bobby, just in time to see him slightly shrug his shoulders beneath the thick over-coat. "Ah, Mrs. Goren..." He rubbed his gloved hand through his hair, swiping the long strands out of his face, and tucking them under his watch cap. "I've been helping Bobby all morning."

Frances eyed him from his boots to the top of his head, not quite sure how to respond. "Well, then, you know to wipe your feet before you come into my home." With that she headed towards the kitchen.

Bobby nudged Lewis' shoulder. "Come on, two more trips and we're done here."

Following Goren up the stairs, Lewis thought about the morning events at the Goren home. Reaching the landing, he stopped, looking back down the stairs. "She's getting worse, isn't she?"

Stopping just short of his bedroom, Bobby leaned against the wall. "Stress." He sighed. "Moving out has put more stress on her than I thought it would." He looked over at his friend.

Lewis skewered his lips, then slugged Goren in the upper arm. "Hell Bobby, moving in put stress on her. Quit blaming yourself for her condition." With that Lewis passed him and went into the room.

A small smile crossed his face, realizing how much he valued this friendship. Pushing away from the wall, he entered the room.

_____________________________________________

Ms. Peevy smiled at the room full of students. "We have a special visitor today."

Alex sighed. _That's one I would have never thought of._

"He comes all the way from Germany."

Eames shot straight up in her chair. She could have sworn that her heart stopped in her chest. Holding her breath, she waited for Kristine to continue.

"In fact, two students in this room today, know this individual." Kristine looked from Alex to Scott.

Alex glanced over towards Scott, who was still unaware of who Ms. Peevy was talking about. He looked at Alex, catching her eye, he shrugged. A smile crept across Alex's face. She looked at Ms. Peevy for confirmation. Kristine gave her a wink, as she walked passed Alex's desk. Opening the door, she ushered the young man in. Following her to the front of the room, he took his place next to her.

Clasping her hands in front of her, she looked over the hushed room. All eyes were on the young man, who was dressed in his Class A uniform. Alex stared at the large number of ribbons on his left side, wondering what each meant. _I wonder if Bobby has that many?_

"Class, I want you to meet Corporal Elbert Higgins." Ms. Peevy slightly turned towards Higgins. "Apparently, two of our students have written you, Corporal?"

Higgins smiled. "One by the name of Scott."

Scott jumped out of his seat, beaming. Quickly moving up to the Corporal, he shook his hand. "I meant to write you...to, to thank you for the gifts."

Higgins nodded absently as he shook the boy's hand. "Glad you took the time to write, Scott."

The boy's smile broaden. He took his place next to Higgins

Alex sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right. _

"The other that wrote to me was a Miss Alex Eames." He looked over the crowded room searching the young women's faces to see if he could guess which one she was.

Slowly rising from her chair, Alex made her way to the front of the class. Elbert grinned as he watched Alex extended her hand as she stepped up to him.

Taking her small hand in both of his, he bent over whispering. "Ms. Alex, it _is _a pleasure to finally meet you."

Alex looked up into his blue eyes, feeling a connection between them. Her face slightly flushed as her smile widen. "It is nice to meet you too, Corporal Higgins." She could feel her gut twisting, fighting the urge to yell out the words: _'Where's Bobby!'_

_________________________________________________

Pulling some clothing from the footlocker, several loose envelopes fell back into it. Bobby furrowed his brow as he reached down to retrieve one of them. Flipping it over, he stared at the address. He bit his bottom lip, suddenly realizing how much time had passed since he last wrote to Alex. He sighed. _No time to write now. _He carefully tucked the envelop back into the box. _When I get back. _He promised himself.

He transferred the clothes from the footlocker to a small suite case. Quickly zipping up the case, he picked up the case and headed towards the door. Flipping off the light, he pulled the door closed behind him. A car pulled next to the curb as he stepped out of the main door. Opening the back passenger door, Goren peered in. The driver looked at him. "Sergeant Goren?"

Bobby nodded. He threw his small bag into the car. Open the front passenger seat, he stepped into the car. He leaned back in his seat, silently hoping that the driver wasn't a talker.

The driver glanced at his large passenger, grinning. "Not hoping for a lot of conversation, are you?"

Goren shook his head. "Sorry, caught only a few hours of sleep."

"Well, we'll be at Langley in about three and a half hours, if the traffic is good. Just in case you do feel like talking, my name is Tim."

Bobby nodded, as he flipped the lever on the seat, lowering his form back. Tim steered the vehicle around the buildings and out the gate. In moments, the smooth ride had rocked Bobby to sleep. What seemed like ten minutes, he felt a nudge against his left shoulder. Cracking his eyes open, he looked towards Tim.

"Sergeant, we're about five minutes out."

Popping the seat back up, Bobby pulled down the visor, flipping the mirror open. He quickly straightened his collar and tie. Tim grinned at him. "So, who is this gal, Alex?"

Bobby stopped mid primping, slightly turning he stared at him. "How did...?"

Tim chuckled. "You mainly babbled, but I did catch the name."

Goren mentally berated himself for talking in his sleep. "A friend, I, I need to write to."

The driver raised a brow, seeing his large passenger's face flush, he chose his words carefully. "She must be a good friend."

___________________________________________________

As a special guest, Ms. Peevy allowed Alex, Scott and Elbert to have their lunch in the classroom. Sitting around the arts and craft table, Scott managed to manipulate the conversation with the Corporal. As they finished their lunch, Elbert laid the paper napkin over his plate. Turning towards Alex, he smiled. "You're probably wondering about Bobby?"

Alex's heart skipped a beat. "Ah, well, I, …."

"Didn't want to appear rude?" Higgins finished her sentence.

She nodded. "If you don't mind?"

Scott furrowed his brow, trying to find something to say to pull the conversation back to his side of the table. _He was mine first! How dare she write him. _He glared at Alex.

Higgins noted the infuriating look on Scott's face. Reaching over, he patted the young man on the arm. "Don't worry Scott, she isn't trying to steal me away from you. We share a friend, and I just want to give her a moment of my time, okay?"

Suddenly embarrassed Scott's face went red. "Yes, yes sir."

Elbert smiled at him before turning his attention back to Alex. "Goren has been ordered to Langley. Not sure for how long, but he's there to get additional training."

Alex furrowed her brow in exasperation. _I'll never meet him!_

Ms. Peevy slightly opened the door, stopping any further conversation. "Corporal Higgins? We're about ready to begin the second half of the day."

Nodding, the young man stood, collecting his dishes. "Thank you Ms. Peevy." He glanced at his hosts, smiling. "It's been real nice to meet you two."

Alex rose, quickly stacking her dishes. Pausing a moment, she laid her hand on his. Elbert's crisp blue eyes met hers. "If you see him, tell him I said 'hi'."

Higgins flashed Alex a boyish smile. "Sure will, Ms. Alex. Sure will."

**TBC**


	21. The Catch

**No changes in the disclaimer! Please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 21

The Catch

Alex rushed into her home, lightly stomping her snow covered sneakers on the rug in front of the door. "Mom! Mom, you'll never guess who I met today!"

Mrs. Eames was in the back room, hearing her daughter's excited voice, she quickly put the last pair of socks in the drawer and slammed it shut. Walking into the kitchen, she found Alex at the cookie jar. "Alex, you'll ruin your dinner."

The younger Eames begin talking with a mouthful of cookies. Seeing her mother frown, Alex took a gulp of milk. "Sorry." She wiped her sleeve across her mouth, erasing her milk mustache. "But, you'll never believe who I met today!"

Her mother's eyes twinkled from the excitement in her daughter's voice. "Well, have a seat and tell me about it."

Pulling out a chair, Mrs. Eames sat down, waiting for her daughter to do the same. Alex grabbed another cookie, and her milk. Taking a chair next to her mom, she took a deep breath before she began. "I met Corporal Elbert Higgins!"

Mary cocked her head, furrowing her brow. "That's not the one you have been writing to, is it?"

"Well, no. Higgins is, or was Sergeant Goren's roommate while he was in Germany."

"Oh. I see." A puzzled look crossed Mrs. Eames face. "Did he say anything about the Sergeant?"

Alex paused, feeling somewhat deflated. "Mom, I thought you'd be more excited for me."

Her mother snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry. What is Higgins like?"

With that, Alex related her entire lunch as her mother listened intently. Mary leaned back in her chair as the story ended. "So, he's at Langley."

Alex nodded silently. Suddenly realizing she had no idea of how to contact him, any more than she did when he was in New York City. _I'll have to wait...but for how long?_

________

Her wait went from minutes, to hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. Enough time had passed to where Alex seldom paused at the table to rifle through the small stack of letters. Her projects in school, and helping her mother in the kitchen, and her brothers kept her life busy.

Bobby's life had become equally busy. He continued his work and studies at Langley. In his down time, he tried to continue to spend as much time as he could with his mother, whom he found, was becoming more and more difficult. Slowly feeling 'his world' was becoming smaller and smaller.

_________

**We're going to take a small jump in time....**

Slapping her alarm off, Alex stretched underneath the covers. Slowly rising, she swung her feet to the floor. She stretched again, before standing. Heading to the bathroom, she grabbed a towel from the hall closet.

After her shower, Alex stood before the mirror, primping. She bit her bottom lip as the figure stared back at her. Slowly exhaling, she tried smiling. _Damn, I look like I'm in pain. _She pulled the bottom of her blouse down. _It's just an interview. _She sighed. _An interview that will get me out of vice and into Major Case._ Reaching into her purse, she brought out a tube of lipstick. Carefully, she applied the color she leaned closer to the mirror for a better look. _Too dark? _She shook her head. _No, no it's fine. You look fine. Everything will be just fine._

Putting the lipstick back into her bag, she smiled at herself. "Everything will be just fine, Alex."

Walking back to the kitchen, she shoved her small makeup bag into her purse. Checking the time, she inhaled. Grabbing her lime green jacket, she quickly put it on. Swinging her purse over her shoulder, she stepped out on the porch. Alex glanced up at the sky and smiled. The sky was a light blue, filled with wispy clouds. Giving herself a reassuring nod, she felt stronger. _Yes,_ e_verything will be just fine. _With that she stepped off of the porch, heading towards her car.

_______________________________________________

The older gentleman leaned back in his chair, eying the young man carefully. Leaning forward again, he jotted down some notes into the folder. Setting the pencil down, the white haired man raised a brow. "You have a good track record in the Narcotics Division, why would you want to leave?"

The younger man's voice was soft as he answered. "I think I have something I could offer Major Case. In the service, I was CID, and worked out of Langley for over a year. I understand forensics, almost as well as...." He abruptly stopped as the Captain impatiently waved a hand in the air.

James Deakins' voice was gruff, and impatient. "Yes, yes, that's all in your file. What's also is in your file, is that you seem to work better alone. We're a team here. You have to be able to work with your partner, and me."

Goren stretched back in his chair, quickly swiping a hand over his face. Carefully choosing his answer before he answered. "Sir, I would be more than willing to work with you and anyone you have in mind."

James Deakins grunted. "You'd be the junior partner. Do you think you could work within those and Major Case's guidelines?"

It was more of a statement than a question. The tone of the Captain's voice also held doubt. James leaned forward in his chair, linking his fingers together resting his hands on top of Goren's file. James' eyes were piercing the figure before him, waiting for a response. Goren raised a brow, that was something he hadn't considered. He cleared his throat. "Do, do you know who the senior partner will be?" Silently wondering if he was making the right move in his career with NYPD.

Looking past the large man, Deakins saw a petite young woman speaking to one of the detectives in the bull pen. A smile crossed James' face. Bobby slightly turned in his seat to see what or whom had caught the Captain's eyes. Seeing the young woman, Goren's jaw went slack. _She looks like a rookie! _He turned back towards the James Deakins, suddenly realizing that he was being carefully scrutinized. Goren took a deep breath, wondering if he had just flushed his chances of getting into Major Case with one careless look.

**A/N: I have debated on when they should meet, and thought this would be the best. What do you all think?**


	22. In Conference

**A/N: I completed this chapter faster than I had anticipated. I hope you enjoy! Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 22

In Conference

James Deakins rose from his chair, passing by Bobby and quickly making his way to the door. The Captain lightly leaned against the door jam, as he watched the interaction between the detective and Alex. _I wonder if he'll fit in? _He grimaced with the thought. Bobby quickly collected himself, joining the Captain at the door way. James nodded towards the young woman, answering the question before it could be asked. "Alexandra Eames."

Bobby cocked his head. _Alexandra Eames? Where have I...._ He paused in his thoughts taking a deep breath, hoping he sounded less unsure than he felt. "How, how long has she been on the force."

Without turning to respond to the question, the Captain squared his shoulders. "About eight years." He turned slightly in Bobby's direction. "Don't let her appearance fool you. She's all cop."

With that, Deakins left Goren at the doorway, extending his hand as he approached her. "Alex, it's good to see you again."

Turning towards the familiar voice, Alex smiled, shaking his hand. "Captain." Her eyes fell on the figure behind Deakins. _He's a tall one! _Her brow furrowed momentarily wondering if he was also interviewing for one of the positions.

James nodded slightly to her unspoken question. Leaning, he spoke to her in a low voice. "Let's go to my office."

Alex fell in step behind the Captain. James paused, near Bobby, pointing towards a pair of empty desks. "Detective, why don't you grab a seat for a moment.

Bobby nodded slightly, his eyes focused were on the tips of his shoes. Slowly looking up, his eyes briefly met Alex's. He moved towards one of the desks, choosing the one that would give him the best view into the Captain's office. Sitting down, he picked up a pencil and began thoughtfully twirling it in his hands as he watched them talk.

_______________________________________

Deakins waved Alex to a chair. Before sitting down, Alex glanced in Bobby's direction. "He's also applying?"

James nodded. "Has a lot of experience. Almost as much as entire room, collectively....."

Alex tilted her head. "But?"

He frowned. "But, he tends to be a loner. Trusts only his own knowledge, his skills. _If_ he is selected, whomever is his partner, will have a lot work ahead of them." He picked up Goren's file, opening it, handed her a few sheets of paper.

_Whomever? _Her gut sank. She knew that the being selected would be tough, but had hoped for a more definitive answer from Deakins. She studied the forms, then glanced up towards James, who had taken his seat behind his desk. Alex pursed her lips, quickly making up her mind, she smiled. "I'd like the opportunity...."

The Captain softly chuckled slapping his thigh. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Bobby watched the two exchange comments. He ran his hand through his hair. _What are they saying? _His eyes slightly narrowed when he saw the papers change hands, and his gut fluttered when he saw Alex smiling. _They're discussing me! _He bit his lip, trying to make out what was being said. He shook his head in frustration. Turning away from the office, he studied the activity of the room. His mind began to wander with the clatter of the noise in the room. _I've heard that name before...but where, when?_

Alex glanced out the window, just as Bobby turned away. _Jeesh, you'd think he would show more interest of what's going on in here! _Mentally sighing, she glanced back down at the papers wondering if she was biting off more than she could chew.

Seeing her sudden change of demeanor, James leaned back in his chair. "Alex, I plan on putting in the recommendation for the two of you." He paused. "I always hope that partners can find their own 'groove' and work together. But, if it doesn't work out between you two, you could always request a new partner."

_________________________________________________________

Alex nodded. "I'm, I'm not one to give up on someone." _At least not too easily. _She glanced out the office window, seeing that he was watching them, she quickly looked away, feeling her face become flushed.

Deakins stood. "Let me introduce you to Detective Bobby Goren."

She cocked her head a moment. Her brain began to whir... _Where have I..._ Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to suppress a gasp. James furrowed his brow. "Anything wrong, Alex?"

Lowering her hand from her face, she tried desperately to control herself. "Ah, Captain, could I see those papers again?"

With a puzzled nod, he returned the papers to Alex. He watched her closely as she scanned each sheet. "Alex, is there something I need to be aware of?"

Eames looked up at him, her bright smile caught him off guard. "No sir, things are just fine."

Accepting the papers she held out to him, James glanced through them. Raising a brow in confusion, he looked at Alex, who was now standing at the window studying the tall detective. She felt the quick beat of her heart. _It __is__ him! _

Bobby rested his elbows on his thighs, his head was bent down as he studied his shoes. He could still feel her eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he straightened back up. Looking towards the window, he saw her slight figure. Her arms were folded in front of her, and her smile...Bobby grinned as his eyes locked with hers. Running his hand through is hair, willing his brain to remember. Alex bit her bottom lip. _He doesn't remember. Well, I didn't remember him either, at first. _A slightly evil smirk crossed her face.

Her smile quickly mellowed as she turned towards Captain Deakins. "No, things are much better than fine."

Still not quite sure of what had happened, Deakins gave her a tentative smile. "Good. Well then, let's go meet Detective Goren."

Alex nodded her affirmation. She took a deep breath, before she opened the door. Slowly exhaling, she found her heart returning to its regular beat.

**A/N: Not only does Alex have an evil smirk, so do I...as I leave you here to ponder what the next chapter will bring. I AM evil! LOL**

**TBC**


	23. Beginnings

**Still not mine. Please remember to leave a review!**

Chapter 23

Beginnings

Deakins stepped up to Bobby first. "Detective Bobby Goren, I want you to meet Detective Alexandra Eames. You two take a moment to get acquainted." With that James headed back towards his office. Sitting at his desk, he slightly swiveled his chair to watch his two future detectives.

Goren, who had made a small attempt of looking busy working a crossword puzzle, looked up. "Detective Eames, have, have I met you before?"

Alex extended her hand, commanding her stomach to quit flip flopping. "No. No, I can honestly say that we have never met before."

Bobby stood, taking her hand and gave it a gentle but firm shake as he studied her face. Her eyes twinkled brightly. He cocked his head. "Your name sounds awfully familiar, but I can't quite place where I have heard it before."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as she slowly pulled her hand free. _Oh,_ y_ou'll remember, eventually. _Holding her hand out in front of her, slightly spreading her fingers, she grinned. "I might need this later."

Goren's face slightly flushed, not realizing that he had been holding it for so long. "I'm sorry, I wasn't meaning to..."

Eames lightly chuckled. "Don't worry about it." She motioned towards the chair he had vacated. "Have a seat and let's talk, uhm, unless you have to return to Narcotics?"

Bobby couldn't quite be sure, but he thought she sounded hopeful. _Hopeful that I have to leave...or stay? _"No, I took the day off."

Her grin grew. "Good." She took the seat across from him. "Tell me about yourself."

He leaned back in his chair, giving her a bemused look. "Didn't you get enough information from the papers the Captain shared with you?"

Alex face flushed, as she stammered her response. "I, I thought it would be nice to hear it from the 'horse's mouth, so to speak."

_____________________________________

Later that day, Alex pulled into her driveway. Opening the trunk, she pulled a grocery bag out and slammed the trunk shut. Humming on her way up to her porch, she stopped. Sighing a big sigh of content she continued on her way to her house. Her mind was still whirling. _I finally met him! I finally met Sergeant Bobby Goren._

Putting the bag on the counter, she pulled her cell phone from her purse. Flipping it open, she hit the speed dial. "Mom? Mom, you'll never guess who I met today!"

She began unloading the bag as she spoke. "No, no, I didn't meet the Governor." She shook her head. "Nope, not the mayor either." She giggled. "Not him either!"

Shutting the cupboard, she went to the refrigerator. Pulling a bottle of pop out, she cracked it open and went to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. Sitting down, she took a swallow of her drink. "I met, I met Sergeant Bobby Goren. You know, the officer in the army that I wrote to, years ago?"

Alex nodded as she listened to her mother's exclamation, and a multitude of questions. Laughing into the phone Alex kept trying to interrupt her mother with little success. Finally, hearing her take a breath, Alex interjected. "Slow down, Mom. I'll tell you everything!"

After speaking to her mom, she went to her purse and pulled out a well worn wallet. Flipping it open, she saw the warm eyes and shy smile beam back at her. Light rubbing her fingers over the protective covering.She smiled back at the photo. _You haven't changed a bit._ _Hopefully, Deakins will be contacting us with some good news soon._ She closed the wallet and tucked it safely back into her purse.

_________________________________________

Bobby stepped into his apartment. He had just recently moved and there were a multitude of boxes in all the rooms. Weaving his way around them, he made his way to the fridge. Pulling a beer out, he cracked it opened. Making his way back to the living room, he plopped on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of them, he rested his feet on top of his foot locker. He took a swallow and shook his head. _Where have I heard that name before?_

Digging out his phone from his back pocket, he hit his speed dial. "Hey Lewis!" He nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to have my own place." He laughed. "No, I promise, no more moving, at least for awhile." He took another swallow of beer. "Hey, do you remember an Alexandra Eames?"

He listened to Lewis' response, which was long, as he went through the litany of names. Goren broke in, somewhat embarrassed. "Lewis, don't you think I'd remember who I dated?" He heard Lewis chuckle. "Yeah, well, I'm not _that_ old!" He sighed, secretly hoping his friend could have helped him.

Goren nodded. "Yeah, I think I got the job. Just need to wait for the decision to come down." He shifted his feet on top of the footlocker, and frowned. "Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday. No problem." Clicking the phone closed, he tossed it next to his feet. _Well, that was a bust. _

Getting up, he stretched. "Well, these boxes won't unpack themselves." Grabbing one, he set it on top of the footlocker. Flipping the lid of the box open, he began unpacking it.

________________________________________

It was a long excruciating wait before either of them heard back from Deakins. Alex bit her cuticle as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Well, Alex...are you still interested in the position?"

Without hesitation, she responded. "Yes sir!" She paused a minute. "Captain, may I ask why it took so long? I mean, it seemed unusually long."

Deakins tried to sound positive. "Well, Alex, it seems the 'Brass' were very positive about having you on board with Major Case. However, uhm, they, they weren't quite as sure about Bobby. I assured them, that being senior partner, you could keep him in line. You, you do think you can do that, don't you, Alex?"

Alex bit her lip. _I really don't know that much about Bobby. Can I keep him in line? _She cleared her throat. "I'll do my best sir."

"Good. I'll see you on Monday." He grinned into the phone. "Now, I am going to call Bobby and give him the good news."

Alex smiled. "Tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him again."

"Will do."

With that both hung up. Alex was grinning from ear to ear. Going to the kitchen counter, she pulled her recipe box from a small shelf. Finding the card she was looking for, she began pulling the ingredients from the cupboards.

____________________________________________________

Rising early Monday morning, Alex quickly showered, dressing in a casual black pants with a burgundy knit top. Running a comb through her hair, she opted against makeup, with the exception of lipstick. Her eyes sparkled back at her from the mirror. Going to the kitchen, she quickly packed a tin.

The light on the eleventh floor was low key. Walking towards the desks that they had occupied several weeks earlier, she came to a dead stop. There, on one of the desks, were two cups of coffee from Starbucks and a very familiar envelope. She hesitated a moment, before taking a step. Setting the tin down next to the coffee, seeing her name of the envelope, she picked it up.

Biting her bottom lip, she could feel her heart racing. She glanced around the room, not seeing anyone, or hearing any movement, she opened the envelope.

There was only a name on the single sheet of paper. She laughed, looking up towards the approaching footsteps. His eyes sparkled, as he looked at her.

He stopped a few feet short of reaching her. "Ah, I wasn't too sure how you take your coffee."

Alex smiled. "Definitely lots of sugar."

She reached for the tin. Shyly Alex handed it towards the tall detective. "You never did get a chance...."

He lifted the lid, chuckling. "Higgins did say they were second best chocolate chip cookies he has ever had. Apparently, his favorite is made with ….."

Both began laughing, and simultaneously said, "Chicken Fat!"

The End

A/N: That's it! They finally met, and I managed to bring at least the idea of Higgins back into the last bit of the story. The name on the stationary was, of course, Higgins. To let Alex know, how he finally figured out who she was. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
